The Crimson Blood Mew
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: A new mew has come, but she has never been injected with animal Dna, so why is she part cat? Who's side is she really on? And who is Samara? OC fic! KXI, TXP, PXL
1. A new student

Mew Chi: Okay, I just had to make a fic with me in it, because I always thought it would be cool to be a mew, so in this story I am. Also, my name is not really Chiyoko, thank god for that, but it seems like Chi could be a nickname for it, so yeah.

Samara: don't forget about me, I'm in it too!

Mew Chi: okay, okay, yes you are in it too.

Samara: thank you.

Kish: so you actually decided to write it

Mew Chi: sigh yes, I decided to write it

Kish: and you promised I'd get to be with Ichigo, remember

Mew Chi: yes, I know, now be quiet you two, so I can start the story. Also, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew; I only own the mew character of myself, and Samara.

Samara: ahem, you do not own me, and seeing as how I can possess you and control your actions, I own you.

Mew Chi: Must you rub it in.

"Class, we have a new student" the teacher said.

Ichigo looked up. "A new student? There haven't been any new students in a while" Just then a tall girl with dark blonde hair, wearing a black shirt and black jeans came in.

"Chiyoko, you can take the desk next to Ms. Momomiya" The girl walked to the desk and sat down. The teacher continued with her lecture on something boring and insignificant so why get in to details about it. The new girl held up her text book in front of her face giving the illusion she was keeping up with the lesson, however if you looked closely you could see she definitely wasn't, she was muttering to herself.

Ichigo's POV

What's with that new girl, she isn't listening to the teacher, is she talking to herself? Why is her face changing emotions so much? All I could hear of her muttering was 'Control' 'kill' 'No' and 'Shut up' And she saw me as I was staring at her and her muttering. She shot me a death glare, so I quickly looked away. I'll definitely stay clear of her, at all costs.

Regular POV

Just then the teacher said "Ok, you can all go to lunch, also Ms. Momomiya, could you please show Chiyoko around the school"

Ichigo looked at the teacher surprised "Oh…um…well, I"

Before she could finish the teacher said "Good, show her all the classes she needs to go to after break"

Ichigo sighed "Alright" _"I originally planned to stay clear of this girl, but fine, I can't refuse to the teacher" _she thought to herself. She stared at Chiyoko, who didn't pay much mind to what the teacher had just said if she even heard what she had said at all.

The bell rang and they all headed to lunch. Everyone went in to the lunch line. "Dammit, why do I have to show that girl around school, she's so scary, and she obviously hates me for staring at her" Ichigo said to herself.

Just then Moe said to her "What's with the new girl, she doesn't talk a lot"

and Miwa then added in "I heard she got _expelled_ from her other school"

Ichigo stared at her "Why?" she asked wide eyed.

"Rumor has it that weird stuff had been happening and people kept getting hurt when ever she was around" Miwa whispered scarily.

Ichigo gulped, and looked around, seeing if she could spot the new girl, but she wasn't in the lunch room.

"_Where is she?"_ Ichigo questioned. She turned to see out the window, just to see a flash of black go behind the wall of the school out of sight.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Moe asked the wide eyed girl.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm not that hungry right now, I'll see you guys later" she said as she left the lunch room and went outside. She approached the school wall. It was cloudy and a hard breeze would occasionally blow the fallen leaves on the ground. "No one ever goes behind that wall" she thought to herself. There used to be a playground there, but now all that remained there were a few large old dead trees. There was a rumor that the place was cursed, but this was only a rumor. Ichigo peeked to the other side of the wall, at first she saw nothing, just a few dead trees, whose branching trunks that looked like fingers. "_Where'd she go?_" she thought to herself. She then heard low whispering voices.

The first voice said "Won't you leave me alone, you got me kicked out of my old school, I don't need you causing me problems here"

Then a voice hissed "No, with out me you would die, I am already part of you"

Then a voice sighed "Fine, just don't cause me so many problems here, I didn't want to hurt those people, and you made me"

The other voice hissed again "You wanted to hurt them, they made fun of you"

The other voice, that Ichigo already found out was obviously Chiyoko sighed "They made fun of me because you made me different"

The other voice then hissed "I made you better, you aren't different, you are special, you have extraordinary capabilities because of me, now why won't you do as I say?" it said.

"I'm going, so hide yourself before someone sees you." the other voice said angrily. Ichigo heard as foot steps came close to her, so she backed away from the wall and made it look as if she was just coming as she saw Chiyoko appear from the other side of the wall

"Oh, hi Chiyoko, I was just coming because lunch is almost over so I need to show you to your classes." Ichigo said nervously, still wondering what had just happened.

"Oh, ok" Chiyoko said.

"Also I'm sorry for staring at you in class; I just thought I saw…"

Chiyoko stared at her "Saw what" she asked with a twinge of worry in her voice.

"Uh...Oh never mind…nothing" Ichigo stuttered.

Chiyoko stared at her suspiciously, but then said "Ok, also please call me by my nick name Chi" she said, her mood now lightened.

Ichigo sighed _"Maybe she isn't so weird, I bet I was just imagining things"_ she thought to herself. The bell rang "I'll show you to your next class" Ichigo said heading back in the direction of the school. Chi followed her in to the school.

Mew Chi: YAY!!!! I'm in a fan fic!

Samara: When will I be shown!?

Mew Chi: patience Samara, you will be shown in a few chapters, or maybe even in the next chapter, but I won't add the next chapter if I don't get any reviews.

Samara: (eyes glow) review this fic or face my wrath

Mew Chi: R&R PEOPLE!!!!!!!


	2. Negotiations and battles

Mew Chi: Chapter 2!

Kish: Wait, the summary says that there's a possibility of KxOC! What do you mean! Do you mean you?

Mew Chi: No, I mean Samara.

Kish and Samara: WHAT!?

Mew Chi: (snicker)

Samara: There's no way I'm going to be paired up with a big eared alien!!

Kish: There's no way I'm going to be paired up with a demonic evil cat!

Mew Chi: Just kidding. I meant for this to be a Kichigo fic, but I had a better idea.

Kish: Are you a fangirl...

Mew Chi: no...kind of...a subtle fangirl

Kish: AAAARRRGGG Not another one!

Mew Chi: chappie 2

* * *

That night Ichigo had a hard time getting to sleep. Thoughts kept racing through her head. _"Was that voice my imagination? If not, who was Chi talking to? Well, the hissing sounded a little bit like wind, that's it, it was probably the wind_." With that in mind Ichigo was able to fall asleep.

The next day Ichigo walked in to her class, Chi greeted her with a smile. Ichigo smiled back nervously. Somethin g about Chi made her feel uneasy. She then noticed Chi's smile fade.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked her.

"Why are you so scared and distressed?" Chi asked her.

"What do you mean, do I look it?" Ichigo asked wondering how she knew she was feeling uneasy.

"No, but I can sense it" Chi said. Ichigo was about to question what she meant but the teacher gave an annoyed cough, so they stay silent.

After school Ichigo looked around for Chi, to ask her what she meant. Everyone was chatting outside the school, but Chi wasn't with everyone else. Ichigo however had an idea where she was. She headed to the school wall. As she approached the wall she heard voices again. One was Chi's, but the other wasn't the hissing voice from the day before. It was a familiar voice, but Ichigo couldn't tell who it was since whoever it was was whispering.

"Why do you want my help?" Chi asked.

The voice replied "Because, we don't know if we can win alone, we need help. And with your power we can be insured a definite victory." There was a silence after that.

The voice continued "We've been watching you, you've been rejected by others, because you are different. If you join us you will be considered a hero when we win." Again there was silence.

"Ok, you need time to decide. That's understandable. I'll be back here Monday, same time, same place. Tell me your decision then. Ja Ne." A small rippling noise was heard then silence. Ichigo looked on the other side of the wall. Chi was sitting on one of the branches of a dead tree. Ichigo was about to yell to get Chi's attention, but she turned when she heard something above her. Was it laughing? Ichigo ducked back behind the wall and looked around. Nothing. She again heard voices from behind the wall. She listened in.

"So will you accept his offer?" The hissing voice was back.

"I dont know" Chi replied. "He wants me to help him defeat 'The Mews.' Whatever those are." Ichigo's eyes widened. Was she talking with the aliens?

The voice hissed "You've always been good at defeating things"

"Because you make me that way!" Chi yelled. "But that's not it. I feel bad for him. His race is on a barren wasteland of a planet, and he just wants to save them. Apparently the Mews are standing in the way of him saving them. I can also sense that he's heartbroken. I don't know why, but I do want to help him" she sighed.

"So you will help him?"

"I guess so"

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. It was obvious that Chi must have been talking to Kish. But why? She ran behind the wall to confront her. Chi turned her head "Ichigo, how long have you been here?" she asked with some panic in her voice.

"Long enough you traitor!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chi said angrily. Ichigo was about to reply when she saw a thin black cat with peircing yellow eyes and a torn ear sitting on the tree branch next to Chi.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to the cat. The cat jumped from it's branch.

"I'm Samara" it said to Ichigo.

"It...talked" Ichigo said surprised. Chiyoko glared at Ichigo.

"Yeah, now what were you talking about, how am I a traitor?" she asked.

"Why were you talking to Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"You know him?" Chi asked.

"Yes I know him! Now why does he want you to work with him?" Ichigo asked.

"Why should I tell you" Chi said angrily.

Samara looked up at Chi "What was it that guy called you? Mew Chi was it?" it said.

"Mew?" Ichigo was surprised.

"Whatever that means" Chi replied annoyed.

Samara glared at Ichigo "Well, she knows too much. We're gonna have to get rid of her" it said.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt more people." Chi said to Samara.

"Do as I say" Samara said "She'll give away our secret if we don't"

Chi began to shake uncontrollably. She closed her eyes. When she opened them they were dark red with a black slit in them. Her nails began to grow and curve down much like a cats claws. Cat ears and a tail appeared. Her outfit changed in to a black and red shirt with long black pants. Her hair was blood red. She resembled Mew Ichigo, only scarier. Two duel blades appeared in her hands.

"Mew Chi, live up to your name and spill the blood of others" Samara chanted and disappeared. Ichigo's eyes met Chi's blood red ones.ew Chi narrowed her eyes and hissed, baring her teeth, which now looked long and fanglike. She ran at Ichigo, swords held out. Ichigo jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Killing those that may give away my secret" Chi hissed.

Ichigo grabbed her pendant and transformed. Once again Mew Chi ran at her with her blades. Ichigo once again dodged, Chi ran her blade i n to the bark of one of the dead trees by mistake. The other Mews came. "Ichigo, Ryou told us you transformed, where are the aliens?" Lettuce asked.

"There aren't any aliens, just her!" Ichigo said pointing to Chi who finally freed her blade from the bark.

"Who is that?" Zakuro asked.

"Is that another member?" Pudding asked.

"No, she's trying to kill me" Ichigo said again as she jumped out of the way of the blade.

"Why?" Mint asked.

"I don't know!" Ichigo said as she climbed up the tree more, running from Chi who was climbing up the tree after her, using her blades to hold on to the bark. The Mews joined in.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro yelled as she knocked Chi out of the tree with her attack. She fell from the tree, but was able to land on her hands and feet.

"Look, she's like Ichigo onee-chan, she even lands on her feet!" Pudding said.

"But she has claws, and her eyes look like a cat's" Lettuce added in.

"And she's evil" Mint added.

"Akki Chi Zetsumei!" Chi yelled as a black and red ray of light came from her blade.

(A/N: Akki Chi ZetsumeiDemon Blood Death, I just think it sounds cooler in japanese)

The mews were just barely able to dodge the ray. It hit the stone wall, leaving a dark charred mark, which would not be good if it hit a person. The Mews stared in awe at the wall, and then at Chi. There was a flame in her dark red eyes, of rage. She narrowed her eyes, she was breathing heavily. She held up her blades, about to attack again, but she couldn't. The attack took a lot of energy. Her body returned to normal and she fell to the ground unconsious.

* * *

Kish: sits in corner muttering so many fangirls...evil...possessed

Mew Chi: I'm not that big of a fangirl, I'm also a fan of Kichigo pairings!

Kish: You're a fangirl! How did I not know?

Samara: she isn't an obsessed fangirl

Mew Chi: I regret ever saying I was a fangirl, Kish is just my favorite character in TMM.

Kish: Really? YAY!!

Mew Chi: The show would be boring without him, and Taruto, that brat is funny. Pai is just boring.

Pai and Taruto: Hey!

Mew Chi: R&R!!!


	3. Decisions and scheming

Mew Chi: Chapter 3

* * *

Chi awoke to some unfamiliar voices. 

"She doesn't have any animal DNA in her, why is she like us?" one voice asked.

"Is she on our side?"

"No, she's an enemy, she tried to kill me and she's with the aliens" that voiice was Ichigo's. Chi opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing the back of her head which had a bump on it.

"Why'd you try and kill me?!" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know" Chi replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's all a blur"

"Why are you with the bad guys?!" a small girl with yellow hair asked.

"They're bad?" Chi questioned.

"YES! They're trying to destroy humans!" a girl with black hair said angrily.

"huh, they don't seem evil" Chi replied. "The alien with green hair...I can sense he is not evil. But who are you?"

"We are Tokyo Mew Mew, and you talked with Kish!" the yellow hair girled exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder why he's so heartbroken and sad." Chi said as she began to wonder. Everyone stared at Ichigo.

"Don't look at me! I'm with Masaya!!" Ichigo defended herself.

"Oh, it's your fault that he's heartbroken. Can't say I'm surprised, and isn't Masaya the guy who has his own fan club? Can't see why, he is ugly" Chi replied. Ichigo now looked furious.

"Why you little -mmph!" Ichigo exclaimed until Lettuce stopped her.

"And besides I probably won't join the aliens, I thought about it, I won't" Chi said.

"So will you join us?" A blonde haired boy asked. Chi stood up.

"I'll think about it" she said as she brushed some of the dust from her shirt. Ichigo kept shaking her head to the other members, she couldn't say anything since Lettuce had her hand in front of her mouth. Ichigo wasn't happy with the idea of the one who tried to kill her being a member.

"One question, why do you have cat powers like Ichigo?" a girl with purple hair asked. Chi opened her mouth to answer but before she could a black cat appeared in front of them.

"That would be because of me" it said. Everyone stared at the cat wide eyed. The cat gave a dark chuckle at their expressions.

"Why did the cat talk!?" the black haired girl asked.

"Because she isn't any ordinary cat, she is a demon" Chi said.

"My names Samara, and lucky for you I'll spare your lives for finding out about me" the cat said.

"A talking cat! It's so cute!" Pudding exclaimed as she tried to pet the cat. Chi smacked her hand away. Tears threatened to spill out of the girl's eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" the girl sobbed her eyes all big.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as having your hand scratched up by Samara" Chi said. "Anyways I have to go now." She walked out the door. Samara followed her.

Monday came, and Chi was gathering her books from her locker. She turned to see Ichigo glaring at her.

"What?" Chi asked.

"Oh nothing, other than you trying to kill me" Ichigo said icily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You just happened to piss me off" Chi hissed back "And when I'm angry I can't be controlled"

"Right. And why do you have a demon in the first place?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now I need to go, someone's expecting my answer, but you already knew that because you were eavesdropping on my conversation! I suggest you stay away from me, and stop trying to listen in on my conversation's or I might get mad again and end up killing you!" Chi said as she pushed past Ichigo and went outside and headed to the stone wall. She saw the green haired alien sitting up in one of the dead trees.

"Koneko-chan, why won't you love me?" he said to the sky not noticing Chi was there.

"You mean that Ichigo person?" Chi interrupted his thoughts.

"How do you-" Kish was about to ask, but Chi interrupted.

"The lead mew, your enemy, the one you asked me to destroy?"

"Well, I don't want you to destroy her I guess..." Kish stammered.

"Anyways here's my answer to your offer, yes I will help you, but not with destroying the humans." Chi said as he threw something up at the alien. Kish caught it and looked at it. It was a card, it had 2 people on it, a man and a woman. A kid with wings and a bow and arrow was at the top in front of the sun. At the bottom of the card it said Lamovrex.

"What is-" Kish asked but Chi cut him off.

"That's the lovers tarot card. Look at it a few minutes every morning and every night. Keep it next to you when you sleep. If everything works Ichigo should fall for you."

"Is that so?" Kish said skeptically. "And how will I know it's working?"

"I don't know, I've never used that spell" Chi said.

"Well thanks" Kish said "But if you're not going to help us with the humans why are you helping me with Ichigo?"

"Because you are sad and heartbroken. And although I think you're weak and stupid for falling in love with your enemy, I pity you" Chi said to him.

"Gee thanks" Kish said rolling his eyes. :And you're sure you don't want to join us?"

"I'd only end up hurting your chances of winning. I can't control myself sometimes" Chi said as she began to walk away.

"I can teach you to control your powers, if you join us. All your life you were rejected by the people you thought you loved and were your friends. Face it, no one likes you" Kish said to her. Tears stung at the back of Chi's eyes.

"Your parents abandoned you, your friends rejected you, what do you have to save on this planet?" Kish continued. "Mew Chi, join us, and be a hero to our race, since no one pon this planet ever accepted you, get revenge on them"

"I don't know if I can trust you" Chi replied. "How do I know you won't just stab me in the back once I help you?"

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Kish asked.

"You're an alien that wants to destroy the earth, I barely even know you, and you want me to make a decision that will affect my whole life. I don't know what to think after the Mews asked me to join them too" Chi exclaimed, then regretting she said the last part.

"And why don't you join them" Kish asked.

"Because it seems like you deserve the earth more, after what humans did to it"

"See you already sound like us" Kish said smirking.

"Just because I agree with you doesn't mean I'm joining you." Chi stated getting annoyed.

"But you dislike humans, even though you are a human?" Kish asked confused.

"That's right"

"I don't get you, you agree with us, but you refuse to join us. You're a human, but you hate humans!"

"I don't make sense to a lot of people. I don't trust you, that's why I don't want to join you. And I hate myself for being a human , because I hate how stupid humans are if they can't even take care of a planet! If I didn't hate myself for being a human I wouldn't have tried to kill myself!" Chi rambled on to the alien, but she covered her mouth after saying the last part, regretting saying it in the first place, no one knew about her suicidal attempts, but Samara. The alien was staring at her surprised.

"What?" he said.

"Just forget it! I never meant to tell you that." Chi said clenching her fists.

Kish stared at her suspiciously, but shook it off and said "So does that mean you won't join us?"

"I don't know? It's all so confusing." Chi mumbled confused.

_"He'll help me control my power. So he says, but can I trust him? Go for it, it's not like you want to join those Mews anymore than you want to join the aliens_" Chi was trying to decide.

Then words escaped from her mouth, words she didn't even know were a good idea, but she said them. "Fine, as long as you teach me to control my power and keep your word about you not stabbing me in the back once I help you" Kish didn't even know if he heard correctly since she mumbled them.

"What?"

"I said Fine, as long as you teach me to control my power and keep your word about you not stabbing me in the back once I help you!" Chi said louder. She held out her hand "Shake on it" Kish was about to shake her hand.

"you keep your promise too! Don't double cross us" he said. "Keep your word and I'll keep mine" Chi narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, deal" She said and shook his hand. The air moved around her and 2 other aliens like Kish appeared in front of her.

"Did she say yes?" the blue haired alien asked.

""Yep, I'd like to introduce you to Mew Chi" Kish said, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Chi asked.

"I'm Pai" the older one said.

"And I'm Taruto" the younger one added. "Nice to meet you partner" he said as he held out his hand.

"Same here" Chi said as she shook his hand. Then in one quick motion he slapped something on to her wrist. Chi recoiled her hand. On her wrist there was a weird metal bracelet. Not exactly a fashion statement or meant to be.

"What the hell is this?!" Chi spat angrily as she tried to pull the bracelet off. "You little brat" she swiped at him, but he dodged her hand and teleported a safe distance away. She glared at him, he stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's a tracker, if we ever need you in battle we need to know where to find you." Pai said.

"Oh." she noticed it was getting dark. "Gotta go, bye" Pai and Taruto disappeared.

"Thanks for the card. We'll be back when we need you" Kish said.

"Give me my card back when you're done with it" Chis said walking away. But then it crossed her mind that she had told the Mews that she wouldn't join the aliens. At first she felt guilty, but then a smy smile creeped upon her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Kish asked.

"I have a plan" Chi said slyly. Kish grinned.

"I told the Mews I wouldn't join you, they think I'm considering joining them" Chi said amused. "This is a huge advantage"

Kish smiled "I like the way you think. I'll discuss it with Pai and Taruto."

Chi's eyes darkened "Those Mews won't have a clue" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Mew Chi: hehe, this is getting interesting.

Kish: You joined us?! Why?

Mew Chi: Because if it was real life I would join the aliens.

Kish: Really?

Mew Chi: A lot of the stuff in there is based on my opinions is true. I never tried to kill myself though, I just thought it would make the story more interesting.

Ichigo: You're on the aliens side?!

Mew Chi: Yes, but you don't know that.

Samara: You are evil...

Mew Chi: No, in my opinion the aliens are the good guys.

Kish: Yes! A human understands!

Mew Chi: R&R PEOPLE!!!


	4. Samara's Story

Mew Chi: Chapter 4, and in my opinion one of the saddest chapters

Kish: When does the plan start?

Mew Chi: You're not in this chaptyer, be quiet.

Samara: A chapter with me and Mew Chi in it only.

* * *

Chi couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, but no sleep would come. She looked at her clock, it was one o clock in the morning. She groaned as she sat up in bed. Samara appeared next to her, she had a weird smile on her face. 

"What are you so happy about?" Chi groaned.

"You get more and more like me everyday" Samara said amused.

"Shut up, I'm nothing like you!" Chi hissed as she swiped at the demon.

"Then why'd you join the ones trying to destroy your kind?"

"You know I'm not like those humans, I used to be, but I'm barely human anymore." Chi sighed.

"Ever since me?" Samara questioned. Chi smiled at her.

"Yeah, and I thank you for that, I'd be dead without you by now"

"I'd be gone without you too Mew Chi" Samara replied. Mew Chi smiled and looked out her window.

"I remember that one October night years ago"

* * *

(A/N: Ouija:Or more simply, 'wee-jee' or 'wee-ja' refers to the belief that one can receive messages during a seance by the use of a Ouija board (also called a talking board or spirit board) and planchette. The fingers of the participants are placed on the planchette which then moves about a board covered with numbers, letters and symbols so as to spell out messages. (Wikipedia)) 

Chi sat in front of the ouija board. It had every single letter on it, and the numbers 1-9. At the top it had the words yes and no, and at the bottom it said goodbye. She turned out the lights and illuminated the room with a single candle. She knew it was dangerous to use a ouija board alone, but she couldn't resist after hearing the stories she'd heard she had to give it a try. (Truthfully it's impossible to use a ouija board alone, not enough energy, but just go with it) She placed her finger on the planchette.

"Is there anyone here with me now" she asked the darkness. The planchette moved to the yes in the top corner. Chi was excited with her results.

"What is your name?" she asked again. The planchette moved under her finger.

"S-A-M-A-R-A" the planchette moved.

"Samara, how did you die?" Chi asked thinking she was talking to a ghost.

"D-I-D-N-T"

"What do you mean, aren't you a ghost?"

"D-E-M-O-N"

Chi had heard about this. Demons could easily possess people that were using a ouija board alone. She flipped the board over and turned on the lights breathing heavily.

"It's okay, I flipped the board over" she said to herself.

(A/N: It is said that when you flip the board over you are protected from the spiritual threats encountered during the seance)

She went to bed and fell asleep soon after, the seance took a lot of spiritual energy, and she dreamed.

She walked along the dark streets, the clouds blocked most of the moonlight. She walked along the sidewalk and heard a noise coming from the alley she was next to. Chi walked in to the dark alley and used her hands to maneuver down through the dark alley nearing the noise which now sounded like a strange crying. When Chi could hear the noise right in front of her she kneeled down to see a small quivering shape.

"are you okay?" she asked as she reached her hand down towards the shape and touched it. At first she felt a soft furry feeling, but there was another feeling. A wet sticky feeling on the fur. Chi recoiled her hand and the small amount of moonlight revealed red on her fingers.

"Blood" she whispered.

A small whisper was heard from the shape "Help...me" Chi picked up the shape carefully, it gave a small whimper of pain. Chi could feel the blood through her clothes.

"What happened?" Chi asked the shape. It turned it's head upwards revealing two yellow eyes opened slightly. There was pain in those eyes, emotional pain. Chi could now tell it was a cat.

"Who are you? How are you talking?"

"Samara- Demon" the creature whispered. After hearing this Chi wanted to drop the cat and run, but she couldn't leave it, it was hurt. She stood up with the cat in her arms and carried it home.

* * *

Back in the present after Chi finished her memory she asked "I never understood that? Were you in my dream?" she asked Samara.

"No, that wasn't a dream, you were astral projecting in to the spirit world, your spiritual self saved me as the rest of you slept." Samara explained.

"So, it was real?"

"Yup"

"and when I carried you back home you decided to stay?"

"That's right"

Chi began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Samara asked.

"The day after, I didn't take the idea that a demon was living in me too well" Chi chuckled.

"Oh yeah"

* * *

Chi awoke from the dream the night before, it seemed so real. "Strange" Chi said to herself as she got up. She went downstairs, her parents weren't ther.

"Thank god" Chi thought. All her parents ever did was fight and yell. And hit eachother...even her. Chi loved it when they weren't there. Because of her life at home Chi never really was happy even when she looked it. She had to fake many smiles. Chi saw a note on the fridge.

It said "We'll be back in a few days, bye" No sentimental words just 'Bye' Chi sighed sadly. Her parents hated her.

A voice said "Well, now we'll have some time to get to know each other"

Chi looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hello? Who's there?" she yelled.

"Don't you remember saving me?" the voice said. Chi remembered the dream last night.

"Show yourself!" Chi commanded.

"I can't unless you close your eyes" the voice said. Chi ran back to her room and closed her eyes. A few seconds after she felt a falling feeling that made her stomach lurch. Once the feeling ended Chi found herself in an abyssal room, with no floor, wall, or ceiling. A cat sat in front of Chi. It had clumps of dried blood in it's fur and it's ear was torn and covered in blood.

"You! Why are you here!?" Chi exclaimed to the cat.

"I'm staying with you. Also I never caught your name" the cat said.

"Chiyoko, and you can't stay here!" Chi said angrily.

"Hello Chi"

"Chi?"

"Yeah, Chi. Chiyoko doesn't fit you, you're obviously a very sad and misunderstood person. Chi fits you better" The cat said.

Chi looked at the blood covered cat.

"What happened to you?" she asked the cat.

"That's not important, the point is I have to stay here. I'll die if I leave, I have no energy left and I'm hurt" the cat pleaded.

"Are you Samara the demon I talked to by Ouija? Wait, were you in my dream?" No, wait that's not the point. You're an evil demon, you can't stay here!" Chi opened her eyes and returned to the real world. She ran downstairs to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Samara asked.

"I'm calling a preist, or an exorcist, or something" Chi said angrily. Just then she lost control of her other arm. It reached a knife on the counter and held it to Chi's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Samara hissed.

* * *

"Yeah, and soon after I realized my cat powers, but you threatened me!!" Chi said to Samara.

"You were going to let me die!" Samara replied.

"Sorry, I just was a little uncomfortable with the idea of an evil demon living in my head" she replied to Samara.

""Do you really think I'm evil?" Samara asked.

"Well... not completely, there is good in you"

"Yeah, if I was all evil I wouldn't have stopped you when you tried to kill yourself"

"I was stupid." Chi said hanging her head.

"You're not stupid, just sad and confused."

"My parents hated me since birth, and they never came back the day I found the note. I had to leave that house when they never returned and I found this old place" Chi said gesturing to the broken down house.

"You could go to a foster home"

"No, I can't get attached to people, because when I do they find out about my powers and they leave me" Chi said sadly. :Besides, why would I want to live with such stupid creatures like humans, I'm happy alone"

"You were never alone, you always had me, and now you're going to work with Kish, Pai, and Taruto" Samara said to her, but then she looked at her paws sadly.

"But I guess it's my fault people don't accept you, since I gave you the powers" Samara said guiltily.

Chi stared at her friend "No, I've realized why would I want to be accepted by humans? I'd hate myself more if I did. And even though you sometimes make me hurt people I know it's because you try and protect me. That's why you're the best friend I could have"

"Friend? You've never called me that, you usually said 'Baka Neko'

Chi patted Samara's head "Oh, you know you're my buddy Samara"

Samara's little cat eyes lit up.

"You may act like a tough mean demon, but I know that you're a gentle little cat" Chi said smiling to her friend.

Samara looked sad all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Samara?"

"It's just that when you found me in the alley-so hurt..." Samara stopped. Chi looked saddened too.

"You never told me what happened"

"I thought he was my friend, no-more than a friend, I loved him" Samara said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to look like a human. I loved this other demon, and he said he loved me, but it was all a lie. He just wanted my power. He turned me in to a cat and took my power after he beat me. He left me in the state you found me. He left me to die" Samara cried. "It was all a lie!"

Chi hugged Samara "It seems we have both suffered through hard things in our lives" Chi sobbed. She felt the scar on the back of her neck when her mom through a plate at her.

"We have emotional scars that won't heal" Samara cried feeling the tear in her ear with her paw. Chi wiped away her tears.

"We'll help each other heal" She said to Samara.

"Really?"

"Yeah. what are friends for"

* * *

Samara: (cries)

Kish: Is she actually crying?

Mew Chi: Yeah, since that is really what happened to her

Kish: Really? (begins to cry too)

Samara: Yeah, true story

Kish: (hugs samara)

Samara: WAAAHH!!!

Mew Chi: REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!


	5. Trickery

Kish sat in his room on the ship. He was holding the card Chi lent him. The man and woman in the picture were so happy together, he wished he and Ichigo could be like them. He didn't really beleive in that sort of stuff, but he was willing to try anything.. "Please, let Kitten love me back" he whispered to it over and over again. He did the spell for way more than just a few minutes and he was getting tired. He eventually fell asleep with the card in his hands.

* * *

Chi did all she could to avoid people at school. She felt weird that if all went well they would all be destroyed because of her. Could she go through with it? 

Samara kept saying to her "They deserve it, you're doing the right thing" but Chi still felt guilty, but eventually Chi was able to agree. After school she went to the area behind the wall and she sat up in one of the trees with Samara on the branch next to her. She didn't feel like returning home, after all her house was falling apart and the only reason it was abandoned was because people thought it was haunted.

"You're right Samara, they're just filthy humans, I shouldn't feel guilty destroying them" Chi said to Samara. Samara nodded her head lazily in reply, she was falling asleep on the branch.

"Baka neko" Chi said jokingly, but she was falling asleep too, she barely got any sleep the night before. She leaned her head on the trunk of the tree as her eyes began to close. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a loud noise behind her. This caused her to jump up, and she fell off the branch she was on. Luckily on the way down her nails grew in to their claw form and she grabbed on to the side of the tree as she pulled herself up on to a different branch. She was shaking from the shock. She looked up to see Samara hanging from her branch upside down, a surprised look on her face. She also saw Kish hovering next to the tree, he was the one who made the noise when he teleported.

"GOD! Are you trying to kill me!?" she hissed angrily at the alien.

He ignored her outburst and stated "The spell isn't working"

"Wait, I gave you the card yesterday, how many times did you do the spell?" Chi questioned.

"Twice, once last night and once this morning" he answered "But when I talked to her she slapped me!" he said as he pointed to the red mark on his cheek.

"You didn't just talk to her...did you?"

"Well, I kind of kissed her, but still the spell isn't working!"

Samara was muttering under her breath "You idiot"

"Maybe I should have mentioned the spell could take a few weeks to work" Chi said, but she was snickering.

"Yes you should have!" Kish said angrily. "Anyways we l'iked your idea. You're going to pretend to join the Mews and when they give you information give it to us. Stuff like the whereabouts of a Mew Aqua or something"

"Sounds easy enough" Chi said smirking.

Kish turned his attention to the cat hanging upside down from a tree. "Who's that?"

"Samara, now we have to go" Chi said as she began to walk away as Samara followed.

_"She keeps leaving seconds after I arrive_" Kish thought wondering why.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Home, Bye!!" She had to yell back because she was already a far distance away.

Kish followed her "Where do you live?"

"Why" she asked.

"Just wondering"

"Look! Ichigo!" Chi said pointing to nothing.

"Really?" Kish asked as he turned to look around. "Hey...she isn't-" he turned to see that Chi and Samara were gone.

Chi had really ran and hid from him. She didn't want anyone to know she lived in that old house alone. Besides, she liked being alone, she of course wan't that social of a person.

"She doesn't talk a lot" Kish said to himself "Where'd she go?" He was looking around, but then he heard Taruto's voice behind him.

"Are you looking for that old hag Ichigo?" he questioned.

"Shut up you midget!" Kish said annoyed.

"Oh you already saw her today..." Taruto said noticing the red mark on Kish's face. "And she rejected you again!" he said laughing.

Kish glared at him, but there was no denying that fact.

"Why do you like her anyways?" Tart questioned.

"Um..I- why don't you just go see your monkey girlfriend!?" Kish snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend! I want to make her cry!" Tart yelled back.

"Sure you do 'Taru-Taru'" Kish laughed.

Taruto's face turned red out of anger and embarrassment, and he teleported away.

* * *

Saturday morning Chi awoke to the light coming from the holes in the roof. She yawned and got up. Samara was still asleep on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Chi sighed as she walked over to the cat. 

"Come on Samara, we have to head over to Cafe Mew Mew" Chi said as she shook the cat awake.

"Ugh...I hate that place, it's so pink and girly" Samara said lazily.

"Me too, but if the plan goes well we'll have to get used to it" Chi said as she walked out the door, "Now come on" Samara ran after her.

"You certainly came up with a tricky plan, you'll do well on the aliens side" Samara said as they walked to the cafe.

"Yeah, whatever" Chi said "Let's just hurry"

Chi and Samara walked in the cafe, there were a bunch of girls from Chi's school there. They walked to one of the tables and sat down. Everyone was staring 1. Because there was a cat in the cafe, and 2. Because Chi was wearing black while everyone else was wearing pink and similar colors.

Ichigo was walking to their table, she was too busy looking through her notes to see who it was.

"Cafe Mew Mew, what would-" she looked up."You!"

"Yup, I wanted to talk to you guys about joining Tokyo mmph-" Chi was about to finish when Ichigo put her hand in front of her mouth muffling her words.

"Not so loud! You'll blow our cover" Ichigo said angrily as she directed Chi away from the rest of the other customers.

"I don't get it...you work at a place called Cafe _Mew Mew _and you look similar to your Mew forms, and you have the same Mew names, and yet, no one has figured it out yet" Chi said pondering this fact. "Well, anyways I want to join your little team"

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"To save the world of course" Chi lied.

"Weren't you saying bad stuff about humans last time?" Ichigo asked.

"Why would I if I am a human" Chi said, but she hated saying it so much.

Ichigo sighed in defeat, "I'll go get Shirogane and Akasaka" She went down to the basement and returned with the blond haired boy and the guy with long brown hair.

"So you want to join Tokyo Mew Mew?" the blond haired boy questioned.

"Yeah, you offered last time and I say yes" Chi lied.

"So you turned down the aliens offer?" Keiichro asked.

"Of course, why would I join them?" Chi said innocently.

"Ok, we'll see how you do next time against the aliens" Ryou told her.

"I won't let you down" Chi said with fake enthusiasm, "I'm sorry, but I have to go to work" Chi said as she left. She however stood outside the door and listened in.

"Why are we letting her join? She nearly killed me last time" Ichigo asked.

"Because if we don't the aliens may convince her to join them first, and besides she won't attack you again" Keiichro told her. Chi was amused by this, she was already with the aliens. Samara was smirking at this too. They heard footsteps come close to them so they headed off to the grocery store where Chi worked. She bagged some of the groceries and she shelved stuff. It wan't a great job, but what else could she do? Once her shift was over the manager gave her some food that could no longer be sold.

"Thanks" Chi said bowing.

"No problem, just worry about taking care of your sick mom" The manager said to her. She didn't know Chi lived alone, she thought her mom was sick so she couldn't work. "I'll pray for your mom"

"Thanks that means a lot" Chi lied as she walked out of the store to see Samara waiting for her.

"How'd work go?" Samara asked her.

"The manager still beleives my story" Chi said with an amused smile on her face "Humans are so stupid"

Samara looked up at Chi. "Chi I just realized what you are if you aren't a human"

"What's that?"

"You're a demon, just like me, well, a half-demon" Samara smiled.

Chi laughed, "Anything's better than human"

* * *

Mew Chi: YAY!! I refuse to be a human!

Samara: We are both demons!

Kish: and that's a good thing?

Mew Chi: way better than being a human!

Kish: good point.

Samara: R&R!!!


	6. Trust

Mew Chi: Chappie 2... Also time for my new game show!! **Cause Masaya Pain!!! **Has anyone guessed I'm a Masaya Basher?

Masaya: (appears out of nowhere) Where am I?

Mew Chi: Let's begin the show…Samara, you're first.

Samara: Oh boy! (Walks up to Masaya and scratches him across the face)

Masaya: (holds face) AAGGGHHH

Kish: Oh!! My turn!! (Stabs Masaya in the arm) That's for stealing Ichigo from me!!!

Masaya: I want to go home!!!

Mew Chi: too bad!! (Sets Masaya on fire) SCREW YOU MASAYA!!! DIE!!!

Masaya: IT BURNS!!!

Samara: This is fun!!

Ichigo: What are you doing to him!!??

Mew Chi: Go away!!! (Ichigo disappears)

Mew Chi: Now, it is time for the **Saw** part of the game show. In order for Masaya to stay alive he will have to do something that causes him extreme pain, I shall bring in another guest!! (Guy with white and red mask appears, if you haven't seen the movie saw, that's Jigsaw, he makes people cause themselves pain to stay alive, example, cutting out your eye to get a key before a spiky mask snaps on your face…)

Jigsaw: Hello Masaya, I would like to play a game…All your life you've been an extremely annoying, ugly, and hated person…

Masaya: NOOOO!!!!

Mew Chi: We'll check back on this after the chapter!! (Smiles evilly)

* * *

"Kish, go make sure the plan is going smoothly" Pai commanded. 

"Why me?"

"Because me and Taruto are busy, and you're doing nothing! Go be useful"

"Fine..." Kish said as he teleported away. He used the tracker to find where Chi was. He teleported in front of an old broken down house.

"This can't be right...who could live here?" Kish looked around. "_She probably doesn't live here, she's probably just hanging around here" _He flew up to the roof to get a better look to see if he could spot her. There were tons of holes in the roof, it was probably a disaster waiting to happen. He could hear voices from one of the holes in the roof. He leaned down and listened in.

"See Chi, you never needed human friends, you've always had me, and now those aliens" Samara said to her.

"They aren't my friends. All I am to them is a weapon, and they'll probably just kill me when I'm done helping them" Chi said to her.

"You think this and you still help them?"

"Yeah, they deserve the earth more, and I'm fighting for what I beleive in. Plus, even though I am just a weapon, it's not like I've ever been considered anything better." she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Loner, outcast, freak, nothing more." Chi said sadly. Kish looked through the hole in the roof to see Chi sitting on a mattress with Samara sitting next to her. "People think this before they even get to know me"

"Why can't you get to know them?"

"Because Samara, people always end up finding about-" Chi felt her eyes start to change, they always did this when she wanted to cry. "me, and my eyes, and claws, then I'm even more of a freak to them. I can't and won't get attached to anyone. If my parents couldn't even love me, who can?" Tears trailed down her face. She dug her claws in to the floor boards. "But it's okay, I don't need anyone other than you." She said as she pulled her claws out of the floor.

Just then Kish could feel the roof give out from under him. It caved and he fell a few feet away from Chi. She jumped back from him, her ears and tail came out from the shock. Samara's fur was standing on end.

"How did you-" Chi was about to finish but then she remembered the tracker "Oh...right. Wait how long have you been here?!" she asked angrily.

"I just got here" Kish lied "I needed to check how the plan was going"

"It's fine, they however want to see how I do against you, I'm going to have to pretend to fight you guys. Anyways you can go now"

"That's fine... you live here?" Kish asked in shock as he looked around the old house.

Chi's cat ears flicked in annoyance "Yeah, now why don't you just go now"

"Who looks after you?" he said as he continued to look around.

"No one, I don't need anyone, now just go" she hissed getting annoyed as she pointed to the door.

"How do you have money for school and stuff" he asked ignoring her annoyance.

"I don't have to tell you"

"Why won't you?"

"Just because we work together doesn't mean I have to tell you about my life" she said again as she gestured to the door.

"Fine, but I'll be coming back to get the information you get from the Mews" Kish said as he walked towards the door.

"Fine, but next time come in through the door" she said looking at the gaping hole in the roof.

"Sorry about that" Kish said nervously.

"Yeah, whatever" Chi said as she pushed him out the door and shut it.

"You're always so eager to get rid of him" Samara stated to her once he had left.

"Be quiet Samara. He keeps finding out about my life"

Samara rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't kill you to be social"

"No, but it could kill other people, now, good night Samara" Chi said as she layed down.

"But-"

"I said Good Night!" Chi said angrily as she turned to fall asleep.

* * *

Chi awoke the next morning to her cell phone ringing. 

"The aliens are attcking, hurry over to the park now" Ryou's voice said.

"I'm coming" Chi said as she transformed and hung up.

"Come on Samara, we have to go _fight_ the aliens" Chi said winking as she ran out the door. Samara grinned and followed. They reached the park to see the Mews fighting what looked like a giant mouse. Hovering above the battle were Kish, Pai, and Taruto.

"You came?" Ichigo seemed surprised that Chi had shown up at the battle.

"Of course...Blood Blades!" Chi cried and the blades appeared in her hands. "Akki Chi Zetsumei!" A blast of light came from the blades hitting the mouse as it turned back in to a regular mouse a small jellyfish-like creature came from it and Masha ate it. Chi had to defeat that one, to make sure the Mews trusted her of course.

"You did it!!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Well, see ya" Chi said as she tried to walk away.

"Wait, don't you want to come back to the cafe?" Lettuce asked.

"Why?" Chi asked.

"Because we usually go there after we defeat a kirema anima" Mint said.

"Yeah! Come on, I bet Ryou wants to talk to you!" Pudding said as she pulled...dragged Chi in the direction of the cafe by the arm. Chi having no choice but to go tried to keep up. The Mews and Samara ran after them.

Once at the cafe Ryou approached the Mews.

"Well, we saw that you defeated the kirema anima, so welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew" Ryou said as she handed Chi a box. She opened it to see a black waitress uniform. "You're going to work here as a waitress"

"fine" Chi sighed.

"Good, come in tomorrow after school, and _don't_ be late!" Ryou commanded.

"okay" Chi replied, there was no point in fighting with a stubborn boss like that anyways. All the mews headed home after that.

* * *

Mew Chi: Now back to **CAUSE MASAYA PAIN!! **We last left off where Jigsaw from the Movie Saw came in, he has set up a little game for Masaya (laughs evilly) **Also, you won't get the next chapter if I don't get 3 new reviews!**

Masaya: (tied to a table with head unde guillotine, his neck is held down by a locked peice of metal, one hand is locked down, while the other has a saw in it)

Jigsaw: As you can see Masaya is about to have his head cut off! In order for him to survive he must cut off his hand that is locked down, because only that hand can reach the key so he can free his neck from the metal. He has 2 minutes before I let the guillotine come down.

Samara: Masaya, you have two minutes to saw off your hand! 1...2...3...GO!!!

Masaya: I can't cut off my hand!!

Mew Chi: Then you'll die! Times ticking Masaya!

Masaya: (begins to cry)

Mew Chi: Idiot...Hurry up!

Masaya: fine, I'll do it for Ichigo! (puts saw next to hand slowly)

Samara: Man you're slow, considering your life is on the line!

Kish: (appears) I didn't miss anything, right?

Mew Chi: No, you're just in time.

Masaya: (begins to cut at hand) AAGGGHHH!! I can't do it!

Mew Chi: 1 minute left! Oh, he'll never make it, he's gonna die...YES!!!

Ichigo: NOO!!! Masaya, hurry!

Mew Chi: You again!!

Samara: Oh, just let her watch him die...

Kish: Ichigo, when he's dead, will you love me!?

Ichigo: NO!!

Kish: (sulks in corner)

Masaya: (cuts hand off) Yes!! Now I can get the key...wait...I can't grab the key without my hand!

Jigsaw: Crap...I made a slight error in my trap...

Mew Chi: Oh well, it's better this way 5...4...3...2...1! Release the blade!

Masaya and Ichigo: NOOO!!!!

Jigsaw: (let's the blade go)

Masaya: (head falls off)

Mew Chi: YES!! He's dead! You got that on tape, right?

Samara: yup!

Kish: (does happy dance)

Mew Chi: (sigh) but unfortunately, he belongs to Mia Ikumi, so we can't kill him...

Kish and Samara: CHIKUSHO!!

Ichigo: YAY!!

Masaya: (head goes back on shoulders) Yes I'm alive.

Mew Chi: Well, we'll have another game next chapter. Stay tuned for Cause Masaya Pain!! Also R&R, and tell me how we should cause him pain and/or kill him in the next chapter

Masaya: NOO!!!

Samara: R&R or you won't get the next chapter!!!


	7. Valentine's Day

Mew Chi: Hi, I'm back, and boooorrrred...

Samara: (pokes carpet) sooo booored...

Mew Chi: Thats why I'm writing, I should be doing my Science fair project...oh well, I'm gonna fail anyways, so screw it. Also, time to thanks people for the reviews!

**Amaya Naomi, Moonlight-Angel-101, Sekura Fox, Aikawuver, Claw1253,**

Since I got 3 reviews since the last chapter Ill continue. (I just kinda wish other people that haven't already reviewed would review also, but all reviews are appreciated anyways!)

Ichigo: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!!

Mew Chi and Samara: (sigh) We hate Valentine's Day...

Mew Chi: With all the hearts and pinkness!

Samara: And all the happy couples...Like Ichigo and Masaya!

Mew Chi: Well, with Chi's help that paring will be no more! **I have decided that Chi is not me, shes just a character of my imagination. I am not as evil as Chi (or am I...) and my parents are pretty nice to me. Well, maybe she could be considered an alter ego.**

Samara: You're just afraid you'll make her to Mary Sue-ish and people will think you're portraying yourself that way.

Mew Chi: Yeah, pretty much...Anyways, I really want to make a sequel to this fic, or at least make more stories with my OC for different animes. I have ideas for a sequel called **The Demon Mews **about how Chi gathers more recruits for the new Mew team, with the help of her demon friends from the spirit world, which will be further explored later in this fanfic (oops, I wasn't supposed to say that) Anyways, time for the next chapter...

Kish: You talk too much.

* * *

Chi walked homne from school, an annopyed look on her face. 

"Ugh, Valentine's Day, I hate it so..." Chi scowled.

"I know...it's so happy and lovey dovey..." Samara continued.

"Valentine's Day was made by the Candy and Flower companies to get more money"

"I agree, but Halloween seems the same in a way" Samara replied.

"Yeah, but Halloween is meant to be scary, and all about monsters and demons, its better"

"Guess you're right, but the candy is..." Samara didn't finish.

"Candy isn't that bad, at least for me it isn't, but for you...eh" Chi shrugged. "You know what was sickening..."

"What?"

"The looks Ichigo and Masaya were giving each other." Chi said angrily.

"You're still pissed that Ichigo doesn't love Kish?" Samara asked. Chi nodded. "Why are you so mad about that?"

"Because, Kish loves Ichigo and only Ichigo, Masaya has a whole line of fangirls after him, so it wouldn't be much of a loss. Kish loves Ichigo more than Masaya ever will, but she's too god damn dense to realize that!" Chi growled as she took a seat on the park bench.

"Good point, but theres not much you can do, now is there?" Samara replied.

"Yup, its hopeless, I don't know why humans make such a big deal over love anyways! It's a useless emotion that only keeps people from their goals." Chi replied.

"I agree. But maybe you're just saying that to cover up for the fact that maybe you do like someone!" Samara teased.

"I'd shut up if I were you Samara..." Chi glared.

"Make me" Samara said, a second later she saw Chi grab a peice of candy.

"Don't you dare, Chi, you know what happens when I have-" She was cut off when Chi stuffed the chocolate in her mouth. For a second Samara looked as if she was dying. She tried to spit out the candy, but it was too late...Samara's eyes dialated so there was no outer rim to the pupil. Her eye twitched. As if on cue, Kish appeared. He stared at Samara.

"Umm, Samara, why are you twitching...?" Kish asked staring at the cat.

"I gave her candy..." Chi replied.

"And what is that supposed to me-" Kish was interrupted.

"OHMYGOSHSSSSSUUUUGGGGAAARRRR!!!" Samara had a large smile on her face. She lept in the air and hovered around (shes a demon, she can hover)

"What the hell..." Kish stared.

"I love Valentine's Day!" Samara yelled.

"Why is Samara..."

"I gave her sugar, sugar makes her act like this..." Chi stated.

"Knowing that she acts like this why'd you give her..."

"Because she was pissing me off and she needs to have a little fun"

"okay then..."

Samara began to blurt out random cliches about love...

"Love is like a rose, it-!"

"has thorns..." Chi finished, giving the saying a different ending than was expected.

Samara glared, but then continued "Love is red like-"

Chi again interrupted "The crimson pool that will be on the floor when you are murdered by your lover"

Samara grew large chibi eyes "Stop ruining my sayings..." she whimpered, but then returned to her rambling.

"Love is blind-" she was again interrupted.

"So you're bound to fall off the stairs eventually"

Kish stared at the two in shock.

"Love is like a summer's day-"

"If you're out too long you'll get heatstroke and die"

This continued for a while, Samara trying to say the cliches about love, and Chi distorting them to make them depressing. Afterwards Samara continued to hover around in many directions acting hyper and annoying. She landed on Kish's head.

"Did you know you have big ears?" the cat asked.

"Get off my head!!" Kish yelled as she swatted at the cat.

"WEEEEEEEE!!!' Samara jumoed up and began to fly around again.

"Samara is annoying like this" Kish commented.

"It'll wear off soon" Chi replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!!" Samara yelled as she whizzed by the trees.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Kish asked.

"The worst most annoying holiday of the year" Chi replied.

"Why's that?"

"Google it" Chi replied as she held up a box in the air and waited for Samara to get close enough. She swooped the cat in to the box and held it down.

"Let me out" a muffled yell was heard from the box.

"No, you baka neko, calm down!"

"Can I have more candy?" Samara asked from the box.

"No."

A sniffle was heard from the box. "But why?? I want more candy"

"No. You may not have more candy"

"Okay Chi, I'm calm now" a now more serious voice came from the box. Chi lifted the box and a flash of black flew by.

"I was just kiiiiiiiiddddiiiiinnnngggg..." A voice was heard as it faded and went far in to the distance towards town.

"Crap..." Chi said as she ran after the cat.

Kish blinked in confusion, and shrugged and hovered after them since he had nothing better to do.

* * *

Mew Chi: That could possibly be the weirdest chapter in the story...

Kish: What the...

Samara: It's your fault for giving me sugar in the first place...

Mew Chi: (shrugs) Anyways, Crappy (ahem) I mean Happy Valentine's day to you all. **Also, I want to get 4 more reviews, making a total of 15 reviews for this story, or you will not get the next chapter and you will not see what happens to Samara, so REVIEW!**


	8. Sugar High

**Mew Chi: I'm borrrred, again.**

**Samara: just get on with the freaking story!**

**Mew Chi: fine, also big thanks to Amber Sea and tanikara** **kohitsuji for reviewing!!**

**

* * *

**

"Samara, you stupid cat! Come back here!!" Chi yelled as she chased the hyperactive black blur flying down the streets. Before she entered the crowd she changed in to her Mew form. What would people think if they saw a normal girl chasing a flying cat?

"You'll never catch meeeeee" Samara yelled as she flew down the streets. "I'll get candy!!"

As Chi randown the streets she could see that people were naturally staring at her, of course, she did look like a cat.

"Thats the new Mew" A person whispered.

"She's not as pretty as the other Mews"

"Mommy, she's scary!"

She scowled at the people baring her fangs and continued to run after Samara.

"Samara, if you don't get back here now I'll skin you alive!!" Chi yelled.

"WEEEEEEE!!!!" Samara was zooming through the crowd, but she was heading for the stalls outside selling food and...sweets.

Samara zoomed towards the candy. She stopped at each table to gobble down the candy, only to move on to the next one.

Kish who was hovering over was laughing madly at the sight as Chi tried to catch the cat, only to have the demon slip through her grasp whenever she came close to catching her.

"Having difficulties?" he laughed at her. Chi paid no attention and just continued to run after the cat.

"Sweets, cakes, candy!" Samara repeated in a sing song voice as she ate the sweets. Adults stared wide-eyed while children just laughed. The booth owners looked pretty pissed off.

"You'd better pay us back!" they yelled.

Chi paid no attaention, she was trying to catch Samara. Samara was flying towards the bakery, she quickly turned and went in, Chi followed swerving in to the bakery trying to catch the cat. She came in to see Samara staring wide-eyed at something, Chi directed her gaze to where Samara was staring, she saw a large elaborated Valentine's day cake. Samara was practically drooling while staring at it.

"Samara, if you touch that cake I will wring your neck..." Chi threatened. Samara stared at her challengingly and in a flash ran towards the cake. She was about to jump right in to it when she was suspended in thin air, she turned to see Chi holding her tail, keeping her inches away from the cake.

"Samara." Chi said through gritted teeth "Time to go home."

"Chi..." Samara whimpered "You're soooo meeeeaaaannnn" She said in a whiney voice.

"Deal with it" Chi said dragging Samara away from the cake as Samara clawed at the floor trying to get back to the beloved cake. She dragged her back outside to see Kish hovering above them practically laughing his head off. Chi glared at him.

"You-you..." Kish was laughing so hard he couldn't gat the word out easily "You two are so hilarious!"

Chi snarled at him, but then gave him an evil smile. Kish noticed the smile with the evil glint in the eye and stopped laughing.

"Chi, please don't stare at me like that, it always makes me think you're going to do something evil..." Kish said.

"hey Samara..." Chi said still looking at Kish,

"What?"

"Kish has candy, lots of it, go get it" Chi said to the cat with a sneer. Almost immediately the cat sprung out of Chi's arms and flew at Kish at an extremely fast speed.

Kish stared at the cat and started to hover away quickly in retreat. "Go away you crazy cat!"

"Not until you give me the candy!!" Samara yelled.

"CHI!" Kish yelled still flying away, "Call your mangy cat off!"

Chi watched the situation and smirked "No, I don't think I will..." she replied.

"AHHHHH!!!" Kish yelled as he ran away.

"CAAAAAANNNNNDYYYYY!!!!!" Samara yowled.

Finally Kish got tired and had no choice but to slow down, and he was immediately kitty glomped/tackled by Samara and crashed to the floor.

Chi walked up to Kish who had his face in the ground. She bent down and smirked as she picked up Samara and walked away.

"See ya" she said waving back at the fallen Kish.

He lifted his head and snarled at the amused girl and cat.

* * *

**Mew Chi: That was weird...**

**Samara: HAHA, Kish got tackled by a kitty.**

**Kish: (stares at Samara and Chi) I hate you both...**

**Mew Chi: I need 3 reviews before I continue!!!**


	9. Bloodlust

Samara: Mew Chi is dying of laughter right now, so I'll just be talking.

Kish: Great, now I'm left alone with the crazy evil cat...

Samara: (glares at Kish) The story is gonna start now Kish, do you think you can shut up while we tell it?

Kish: Yep.

Mew Chi: (laughing in background)

Kish: 0.o...why is she like this anyways...?

Samara: She saw a yaoi picture of you and Pai...

Kish: (eye twitches)

Mew Chi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!

Samara: Also, even though she asked for 3 reviews and we only got 2, we're still continuing.

* * *

Chi walked along the side walk as the cat trudged beside her, tail limp and dragging. 

"How. dare. you. give. me. that. candy?" The cat said muttering every syllable.

"Next time don't piss me off" Chi half laughed, mostly at the fact that her friend had a sugar hangover. As Chi was walking she heard some loud noises coming from the park. She ran to see what was going on, and when she got there she saw a giant bird fighting the Mews. _Don't they usually tell me when there's a chimera anima...oh no, did they find something out? _Chi wondered, she transformed and came in to the clearing, with Samara still dragging behind her.

"Chi, what took you so long!? Na no da?" Pudding asked while fighting the bird.

"What do you mean? No one told me anything!" Chi hissed as she dodged the birds beak.

"But, Ichigo was supposed to call and tell you though" Lettuce added. A nervous laugh was heard and Chi turned to see Ichigo with a nervous look on her face. Obviously, Ichigo didn't want Chi to come. Chi glared but continued to dodge the bird as it pecked at the ground nearly hitting them. All of a sudden the bird jumped over them, and was heading towards something else. They directed their gazes to see what could be distracting the bird, and they saw Samara a dazed and panicked look on her face. The bird began to peck at Samara, and the cat kept dodging, _barely. _

"Dammit" Chi said as she and the other Mews came towards the bird that was chasing the cat.

"Chi, heeeeeeellllp meeee!!!" Samara yelled as she ran, but as she was running the bird grabbed her by the tail and swung her away as the cat was thrown who knows how far as the yowl of the cat disappeared.

Chi watched this, but knowing that demons couldn't die she wasn't too distressed, however they still could get hurt, and she was angry. She growled at the bird and felt the blood rush in her cat ears. Her eyes darkened and she ran towards it. She knew that she shouldn't be trying so hard to destroy it, seeing how technically, the bird was on her side, but she couldn't help it. How come the aliens weren't here at least attempting to control that thing? Whatever the case, she felt the need to kill, to destroy, to torture.

"Chi, stop! Just hit it with a ray, you're gonna hurt the bird!" Ichigo yelled.

Chi couldn't hear her, the rush of the blood was too loud, she felt like a cat about to pounce at its prey, and it was a great feeling, and a smirk crossed her lips as she leaped at the bird, blades held.

"Chi! Don't hu-"

Too late.

A horrible noise was heard as the blades plunged in to the bird, a mix of the blood splashing, and the mangled cry of the bird as it shrung to regular size and the parasite alien left it.

The Mews stared shocked at the girl kneeled at the side of the once giant bird, blood on the blades she held, blood on her hands, blood the shade of her crimson eyes that still had the look of a blood thirsty _demon. _She slowly stood up and walked towards them. They all jumped away, almost scared for their lives, but Chi made no advance towards them, she just walked past, in the dirction the small cat demon was tossed and the Mews watched wide eyed as she calmly walked away to find her friend, a smile still on her face.

* * *

Chi followed the direction until she found a small stream where her cat friend was standing next to, she looked as if nothing had hapened and she stared up at Chi. 

"You okay?" Chi asked, the look of evil gone.

"Heh, Im a demon, remember, nothing bad happens to me, anyways, what happened while I was gone?"

Chi then remembered what happened while in her blood thirsty state, and it almost brought tears to her eyes. _How could she do that? Why did she do that? What powered her to do that? _

"I-I don't know..." She said as she dipped her blades in the stream washing away the blood.

"Oh, you made your first true kill, I see" Samara said, not looking angry or sad, but...happy?

"Its not a good thing!" Chi snapped as she held back tears. She may have just killed a bird, but it was still a kill, and the fact she had that need for blood, those instincts, nothing of which she had felt before, nor wanted to feel again.

"Well Chi, you did turn 13 recently, so now the instincts for killing were bound to start. But you have to keep that want for blood under control, wait here one sec" Samara ran off through the forest near the stream out of sight. Chi waited confused, until the cat finally came back, a small box held in her mouth, she dropped it in front of Chi. She stared at it confused. "You're part demon, you need this" Samara gestured towards the box. Chi picked it up and looked in it. There was a necklace, and it had a pendant on it. The pendant was silver, with a black pentacle on it, and a red stone in the middle.

"What is-?"

"That's a special pendant, it will keep your killing instinct down" Samara said. "Never take it off or you could easily kill anything around you the second you do"

Chi nodded, not wanting the horrible feel of bloodlust back, she put it on.

"Oh no" Chi said realizing something.

"What?"

"I killed that bird, I didn't just take out the parasite, I killed it, right in front of the others. I murdered it, I murdered it brutally" Chi said shaking her head "They surely won't trust me now" Chi said, grimacing at the look of the blood on her hands, what a horrid stench it had.

"Game over?"

"Perhaps"

* * *

Mew Chi: Weird chapter...very weird chapter. Anyways, please review! **I want 2 reviews at least before I continue!**

Samara: Hmm, but that chapter plays a huge part in the story.

Mew Chi: Shush, you're not supposed to tell them!

Samara: Fine, fine.

Kish: Where was I!?

Mew Chi: Don't worry Kish, there's gonna be a lot of you in later chapters.

Kish: YAY!


	10. Fangirls!

Mew Chi: YAY! Reviews!! Thanks to all the reviewers! This is my most successful story here.

Samara: bored...bored...bored

Kish: Just get on with the story!

Mew Chi: (pft) Whatever, you can not command me, I'm the authoress, commander of my own little world, my world full of evil, gore, death, and sadness! Anyways, fine, I'll start, but just because I want to, also, thanks to some of the new reviewers Deoxypahntom, Dimension Kayt, and justdifferent202!! I got 2 reviews while I was starting this chapter. Time to start the chapter! I asked for 2 reviews but I got 5, so awesome! YAYNESS! MWAHAHAHAHAH -cough- -cough-

Kish: ...

* * *

Chi walked back to the park muttering angrily. She checked to make sure the Mews were gone, Ichigo was the only one left there, and who else other than Kish to be there with her. Chi could hear something about him calling her 'his toy' and he quickly stole a kiss from her, Ichigo slapped him and he teleported away as Ichigo yelled and stomped away angrily. Once she was left Chi walked over to the park bench and sat down with a sigh. She liked the park, especially when it was night, no one was there and it was always quiet, and she needed some time to think of what to do. 

_'Damn it'_ she repeated over and over in her head. _'I have to find a way to make them trust me again!'_ She then heard a loud noise beside her and she leapt up in shock. She turned to see Kish.

"Yo" he said calmly.

"Where were you!? Shouldn't you be watching the battles! Maybe if you were there to control that damn bird it wouldn't have tossed Samara and I wouldn't have gotten so mad and the Mews wouldn't have seen me kill it! Why don't you keep watch over the battles!?"

"Too troublesome." he replied rubbing his chek where Ichigo slapped him.

"You lazy alien!" Chi spat angrily. "Yet, you have time to play with your little cat toy Ichigo! Do your job! We need to eliminate them! You can't be playing around!"

"Aw, but I like to annoy her"

"We're gonna have to kill her eventually!"

"You're too serious about things." he replied. "Who says we have to kill them necessarily? We don't _have _to kill them, we could just capture them when we win"

"Baka!" Chi replied.

"I wish she'd stop slapping me though..." Kish said dazed.

"Maybe if you stopped kissing her spontaneously and calling her your 'toy' Girls don't like to be called toys or getting kissed over and over again!" Chi half yelled. "She's not gonna love you if she just thinks you just like to annoy her, she has to know you love her!"

"Yeah, but..." Kish was cut off.

"And I'm gonna teach you how to make her love you!"

"..."

"Okay," Chi pulled out a clipboard with notes attached. "I have been observing your behavior around her, one thing I don't know is what happened when you fist met her"

"Where'd you get that clipboar-"

"Thats not important! Answer the question please"

"Um, well, when I first saw her, I jumped off a building and kissed her." Kish said with a nervous laugh.

**!Wham!**

Kish rubbed his head and glared at Chi who was holding the clipboard above his head.

"What the hell was that for!?!?!" He yeled at her.

"You do not jump off a building and kiss a girl when you've never even met her!" Chi answered "You idiot. That must be another reason she won't love you, first impressions are very important. We're gonna have to fix that problem first"

"What? You can't make another first impression!" He said confused.

"Yes you can, okay, meet me by the library tomorrow, and we'll make Ichigo fall in love with you before you can say 'Usta'"

"Whats usta mean?"

"I dunno. Bye!" Chi said as she walked away.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kish was waiting outside the library waiting for Chi.

A little bit away

3 girls were standing no more than 20 feet away from the figure waiting outside the library patiently.

"Is he a cosplayer?" one asked noticing his ears.

"Dunno, but he is pretty cute" another one added.

"More like drop-dead hott!!" one exclaimed rather loudly. Hearing a noise Kish turned his head to see the 3 girls staring at him, he confusedly gave a little wave, but then looked away and continued to wait. The girls almost seemed to faint.

"I bet I can get a date with him!" the louder one said.

"Nuh uh, he'll be going out with me!"

"Not unless I get to him first!"

"HES MINE!"

Kish felt the ground shake beneath his feet. 'An earthquake?' he wondered, Pai had told him about those. He looked to see those 3 girls running towards him at a fast speed. He was too stunned to move has they skidded to a halt in front of him.

"If you're not doing anything Saturday, would you-?" they all started at the same time.

"No! hes going out with me!" they yelled at eachother.

Kish stared at the disputing girls in disbeleif, he didn't want to go out with any of them...they were creepy.

"Let him choose" one of the girls finally said.

"He will of course pick me, after all, I am the better looking one" one of the girls said cockily.

Kish was too scared to move from the demonic fangirls.

Chi finally came walking down the sidewalk, she was late cause she had to convince Samara to stay somewhere else while she left. She then saw Kish cowering in front of a bunch of fighting girls.

"What did that stupid alien get himself in to now??" Chi muttered.

She approached Kish and the girls, "Whats going on?" she asked.

Kish was going to answer but one of the girls interrupted.

"Well well, if it isn't the freak from school"

Chi's blood boiled and she narrowed her eyes at the girls.

"Aren't you the leaders of Masaya's fanclub, how come you aren't bowing before your idol?"

"For your information, hes on vacation for the weekend, now back off freak!" one said as they pushed Chi away, she stumbled backwards but quickly gained her balance.

"So handsome, who do you want?" the girl asked, batting her eyelashes at Kish.

"I'm sorry but I don't really want to go out with any of you..." Kish said nervously. They all glared at him in disbeleif and anger, if looks could kill, Kish would have been dead.

"Okay you boyworshipping zombies, we don't have time to deal with you! We're busy!" Chi hissed at the girls, glaring daggers.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know him?" one of the girls asked.

"I-...um..." Chi tried to think of an answer, its not like she could tell them she was helping him destroy humans. They all waited silently for an answer, and finally Kish had an idea.

Chi felt an arm snake around her shoulders. "She's my girlfriend!" Kish lied as she pulled her towards him.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" The girls even Chi asked in shock.

"Thats right! And we're busy, so leave us alone!" Kish continued, as Chi tried to push him away.

The girls glared at Chi but finally turned and walked away angrily. Finally Chi pushed Kish away.

"God damn those stupid fangirls..." Chi muttered angrily. Then she glared at Kish, "You do that again and it will be the last thing you ever do" she threatened.

Kish gave a slight laugh.

"And when those 3 convert their Masaya fanclub in to a Kish fanclub, don't come crying to me when a ton of girls come chasing after you!"

Kish's smile automatically faded. "do you actually think that'll happen?" he asked frightened.

"Well, you're obviously better looking than Masa-" Chi started but then noticed Kish smiling amused again. "Forget it!"

"If you say so" Kish laughed.

"Lets just start the freaking plan!" Chi growled and headed in to the library, Kish following.

"So, whats the plan anyways?" Kish asked.

"You'll see..."

* * *

Mew Chi: Well, I changed my pen name again. Anyways, **I'd like 3 reviews before I continue please.**

Samara: Where was I!?

Kish: Yes! Finally a chapter with more of me in it!

Mew Chi: As I promised, anyways, R&R!!!!!!!!


	11. Chi's plans

Mew Chi: 3 reviews, so quickly also, I guess I have to continue.

Samara: Am I in this chapter??

Mew Chi: Maybe...well anyways, I always have my chapters prewritten, so soon after I get enough reviews I can continue quickly, so that just gives you another reason to review, here's the next chapter!

Warning: This chapter contains a slightly OOC Pai, BEWARE!

* * *

They walked through the library. 

"So, will this make Ichigo like me?" Kish asked Chi hopefully.

"Just follow me" Chi said as she headed towards the back of the library, and finally headed to the section marked "Computer Area"

"Okay, these are computers, they posess an amazing thing called "The Internet" and on the internet you can talk to people without them knowing who you really are."

"..."

"Anyways, Ichigo is usually in chat room 6 on chatcentral at this time, so sign up and talk to her." Chi explained.

"How do you know where she is on the internet and when?"

"I'm part cat, I have claws, I can climb walls and spy on people" Chi said bluntly.

"..."

"Anyways, my plan is that you talk to Ichigo online, without her knowing that you're...you. Then when she falls for you over the internet we'll find a way tp tell her you're you and then she'll accept you!"

"Okaaaayyy..." Kish was wondering if this plan would actually work.

"Now all you have to do is make a screen name, talk to her, and make her love you,"

Kish nodded and logged on.

"I'm going to check out some books." Chi left him to chat alone.

She picked up a few books, Tarot Spells, and Famous Exorcisms (For laughs). As she was browsing she saw Lettuce at one of the tables in the corner reading section flipping through a book.

"Hm, she's here too..." Chi thought, but continued to look around. She then saw Pai reading at the other side of the library also.

"I always thought they had a lot in common..." Then she had an idea. Why should Kish and Ichigo be the only ones happy together?

* * *

Pai was reading his book, but he just couldn't focus, his thoughts kept wandering to the green haired Mew he was infatuated with. He gave a little sigh. 

"I can't act like this, I can't be like Kish, all lovestruck over the enemy" Pai scolded himself.

'Oh, who are you kidding? You love her." his inner self said.

"No I don't!"

'Do to'

"Do not"

'Do to'

Pai continued to argue with himself, immaturely at that, but he was interrupted when his book flew out of his hand.

"...huh?" He reached for his book, but it slid away quickly, evading his grasp. Pai stared confused, but continued to reach for it. He shrugged it off and reached for his book again, only to move further away from him. 'Okay...I must be going completely nuts' He continued to reach for it over and over again, but it kept slipping away. Soon he was chasing the book across the library. "Come back book!!"

After going all the way across the library he finally was able to snatch the book, he gave a sigh of releif and stood for a minute, head bowed towards the ground, panting.

"Pai-san!?" A voice asked.

Pai lifted his head slowly to see Lettuce staring at him confused, their faces pretty close to eachother

"Uh..." he was at a loss of words, partly because he was surprised to see her, and that he must have looked like an idiot running after a book, and he was also just speechless, for the simple reason that he did really like her.

Only then did they notice that their faces were nearly touching. They both blushed (OMG, Pai blushing!? XD) and pulled away from each other awkwardly.

"S-sorry" Lettuce stuttered.

Pai only gave a small "Hm" trying to keep his cool. But inside he was thinking 'She's so cute when she's nervous' He tried to ease the awkward atmosphere by asking "So, what are you reading" He noticed the book in her hands.

"Leap of Faith" Lettuce answered 'Why is he being so...strange...?' she couldn't help but wonder. Pai was usually one to seem more cold and solitary than he was acting now. 'Despite his cold nature, I can't help but like him'

"I see, what's it about?" Pai asked, and their conversation continued, mostly talking about books and such.

Chi watched smiling from behind a shelf. 'Mission accomplished, now it's time to go check on Kish...' Chi said to herself as she headed back to where Kish was.

When she went back she saw Kish, hitting his head against the keyboard, numerous times.

"Uh...Kish...what are you doing...? By the way, you look like a total idiot doing that."

"You said the plan would work!!!" Kish practically yelled.

"What happened?" Chi took a look at the chatroom's posts.

* * *

ALIEN has signed in  
ALIEN: Hello...?  
Strawberrycat has signed in  
ALIEN: Hi!  
Strawberrycat: Hello, I don't think we've met  
ALIEN: I'm new...  
Strawberrycat: Okay, then hi!  
ALIEN: )  
Strawberrycat: So...where are you from? I live in Tokyo.  
ALIEN: I live VERY far away from there, but sometimes I...visit.  
Strawberrycat: Cool, dang it, I g2g, I'll talk to you later perhaps!  
ALIEN: TTYL Koneko-chan!  
Strawberrycat: ...  
Strawberrycat: Dammit Kish!!  
ALIEN: Ichigo! Wait!  
Strawberrycat has signed off  
Surfer-dude: Harsh man...you're all like surfin', then its all like...WIPEOUT!  
ALIEN: 0.o Yeah...sure...I'm just gonna go now...  
ALIEN is away  
Surfer-dude: Woah...I'm like...all alone...totally harsh...

* * *

"Kish...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was a good idea to call her by the nick name that _only you_ call her?" Chi asked bluntly.

"I thought she wouldn't notice..."

**WHAP!**

Kish held his head in extreme pain and glared up at Chi who held a wii-mote in her hands.

"Where do you keep getting all these random weapons!?!?"

"That, you will never know" Chi sighed "Well, time to come up with a new plan" She left the computer section 'Might as well check on Lettuce and Pai'

"Wait up!" Kish hurried after. Chi stood looking from behind the shelf.

"Everything is still working fine..." Chi sighed.

"Hey, I didn't know Pai was here. Hey! P-" Kish almost called before Chi shut him up.

"Don't ruin the moment between those two! Leave them alone!" she hissed. "I'm gonna go, but try not to annoy those two, okay?"

"So , you're also trying to bet Lettuce and Pai together.

"Yes, now anyways, I'm gonna go come up with more plans, and who knows what trouble Samara's gotten herself in to, just don't ruin their moment" Chi said and headed home.

'I hope those fangirls don't come back' Kish said to himself and teleported away.

* * *

Mew Chi: After taking a "Is your OC a Mary Sue test" I got an answer saying that Chi was a total Mary Sue, so I might discontinue this story, I'm afraid I might have made her a Mary Sue, but I don't really think she's that perfect, but if the test says so...I dunno, but if I do decide to continue, I'll need 3 reviews! 


	12. Regaining Their Trust

Naito: I'm just gonna put Naito when typing for this story, wow, I got 3 reviews in less than a day of posting the last chapter, also big thanks to a new reviewer, ShadowWolf315, well, heres the next chappie!

* * *

"Samara, I'm back! You didn't blow anything up while I was gone this time, right?..." 

"Hey Chi, look what I did!"

"Oh no" Chi said, slightly scared of what chaos Samara might have caused. Chi looked in the other room to see Samara smiling.

"The Mews will trust you again" Samara said.

"Why?"

Samara showed her a tiny familiar looking sparrow. "Take him to the Mews soon, before he completely changes."

"How...why? How did you...?"

"He's been revived, except instead of being a normal bird, he is now a demon, and soon he's gonna change, so you need to show it to them quickly."

"Wow, you made that bird a demon?"

"Yep, now go! And then just set it free once you're done."

"Okay, thanks Samara" Chi said as she picked up the chirping bird and headed out the door.

* * *

She headed towards the cafe the bird chirping away loudly. 

"I swear, you had better shut up soon or you'll be Samara's breakfast" Chi hissed, annoyed at the bird's chirping. Automatically the bird shut up.

Chi approached Cafe Mew Mew, the Mews were probably discussing the aliens and such at the moment since the customers left.

'I hope this works...' Chi headed in to the cafe, and heard the voices coming from the basement.

"Hey, I hear someone upstairs" Mint's voice was heard from the basement.

"Go tell them the cafe is closed." Zakuro's voice also said.

"Okay Onee-sama" The stairs creaked as Mint headed up the stairs.

"The cafe is clos-...Chi!?!?"

"Yo"

"G-get out of here! You're not welcome here"

"How cruel...and after I went through all this trouble to save this poor bird, fine, I'll just go set him free..."

"Mint, whats taking you so long, we have to discuss the Mew Aq-CHI!?!?" Ichigo came up the stairs.

_'Was she about to say Mew Aqua...'_ Chi wondered "I just came to say I'm sorry, I am not like you other Mews, and I sometimes lose control, but I'm _not_ abad person. I want to help the earth just as much as you. I didn't mean to hurt this bird, but he's healed." By then the other Mews came upstairs. She held out the little bird.

"Aww, its so cute..." Pudding exclaimed.

"Hm, its probably not even the same bird." Zakuro added skeptically.

"It is! Look, it has scars in its back from before" Chi said pointing at the bird.

"Can we keep him here?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, I think we should keep him here, just to make sure he's okay, wouldn't you agree, Chi?" Ichigo gave Chi a challenging glare.

"Demo..."

"Unless thats a problem..."

"No, no problem at all!" Chi said a little too hastily.

"Good, we'll keep him safe here. You don;t have to be so hesitant about it" Ichigo was smiling in a way that she knew Chi was up to something, and she didn't trust her.

"Heh, I only hesitated because I don't really trust leaving him here witha cat like _you_." Chi said smirking.

"Whats that suposed to mean?!"

Chi chuckled, but didn't really give an answer, "Anyways, I hope you guys can forgive me, and let me be a Mew again"

"I don't think you ever were..." Chi heard Ichigo mutter under her breath.

"Did you say something, Ichigo" she asked, sounding a little too cheerful.

"Nothing at all"

"Okay, bye bye! I have to go! Take care of the bird!" Chi ran out the doors of the cafe and headed home. As she ran home she had two things on her mind, 'What if the Mews find out the bird's a demon' and 'Were they talking about a Mew Aqua? Should she report it to the aliens?'

The Mews were still chatting at the Cafe.

"I still don't trust her, you saw what she did to that bird." Ichigo said to them.

"But Ichigo she healed it, it looks fine now" Lettuce added. As if on cue the bird gave a loud chirp.

"Hm" Zakuro seemed rather indifferent about the situation...as always.

"But, she said she didn't mean to, why would Chi want to intentionally hurt a cute little bird" Pudding said intently looking at the bird happily "And I don't think she's working with the aliens"

"I don't really think she is either..." Ichigo found that there wouldn't be much a reason for her to fight for the aliens, it seemed irrational and even though she did talk with Kish that long while ago, she didn't seem to thrilled about joining them.

"Then it's settled. Our only priority is the aliens, and defeating them, if Chi isn't standing in the way of that, then why should we give a crap about it?" Zakuro said coldly.

"But, she's so dark, and scary..."

"Chi's not really that bad, you just don't like her because she dissed Masaya the first time she came here." Mint pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with Masaya!!"

Crickets chirped, the others didn't respond.

"Right?"

"He doesn't have much emotion" this seemed strange to say, since it came from Zakuro.

"I no longer want to discuss this, Masaya is a great person." Ichgo said, slightly irritated. "Oh, you guys will never beleive what happened while I was on the internet today..."

* * *

Naito: Yes, we know, Kish chatted with you, I didn't feel the need to get in to that, cause we already know, also for you to get the next chapter, I need, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say **5 Reviews!! **If I get that many reviews I'll post the whole next chapter, if I get less I'll post half.

Samara: (walks in wet and in a horrible state) You tried to get rid of me!! How dare you!

Naito: Dang it! Why are you still alive! I need to get rid of you!

Samara: How cruel, after I've been your friend,

Naito: I have to go to therapy because I am too interested in demons and because of some of the lies people have been saying about me! I am not satanic! I go to church every sunday dammit! I am a good person!

Samara: Chill out...you don't have to get rid of me...

Kish: I feel so left out, and I wasn't even in this chapter!

Naito: (ROAR) Just review people...-.-;;; Also, if some people could read my songfic **"Memories"** I'd really appreciate it, cause I want more reviews for it. Until next time, Ja Ne!!


	13. Sneaking in to the cafe

Naito: God...I had a whole chapter that was like 5 pages to use, but then I realized "NO! This is going to quick for the story and this chapter is kinda rambly and suckish" So I am rewriting this chapter and mabe I'll make that chapter later in the story once I'm done getting all the ideas I planned out for this fic done! Also, big thanks to Digiwildfire for adding this story to her C2 and for reviewing

Samara: I was totally the hero in the last chapter! I revived that bird and saved the story! Woo! Go me!

Naito: Also, I'll just say now, to get the chapter after this, I;m gonna go take a risk and say...**to get the next chapter, I need 10 reviews!! I know, I'm not going to get 10 reviews from 10 individual people...but I can try.**

* * *

Chi came back in to the house looking slightly worried. 

"What happened? Did you let the bird go?" Samara asked.

"NO!!! They decided to keep the bird at the cafe over night!!"

"WHAT!?!?!? That's not good! How will they feel the next day when that bird looks like a raven 3 times it's size!?" Samara yowled angrily.

"This is bad..."

"No kidding! There goes your chances of making them trust you again! ...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Sneak in to the cafe, retreive the bird, and make it look like it escaped" Samara said in a very smart voice.

"Alright! They should have gone home by now! bye!" Chi rushed out the door and back to the cafe...again.

Samara sighed "She's always in such a rush to get places. It was never like that when she wasn't working for the aliens...I'm hungry...maybe there are some mice around"

* * *

Chi reached the cafe. 'Okay, now how do I do this?...' She went to the doors and pulled on the handles just to make sure that they had locked up and everyone left. All the lights were out. 

'I can't break a window...thats too loud...how do I get in though!?' she thought, trying to find a solution. She sheathed and unsheathed her claws, as she often did when nervous or deep in thought. 'Maybe one of the upper level windows aren't locked...but Ryou and Keiichro live in the cafe!' she thought, getting frustrated. Then she looked at her hands and then it hit her "My claws! I can pick the lock on the door!" she exclaimed and stuck one of her claws in the lock and started to try and open the door.

**5 minutes and 10 broken claws later...**

"Owwww...now what the hell do I do!?" she paced in front of the door 'Those idiots made the locks so good! Its not like its a top secret government facility!! ...maybe it is...maybe they hide all their little secrets and plans in that basement they're always in!' Chi laughed "I have got to get in there!...but how!?" Chi asked herself looking angrily at her mangled claws that had lost in the fight with the lock.

(AN: Just a reminder (whispers) ten reviews...)

"What in the world are you doing...?" a voice said, making her jump in surprise.

"I didn't do it! I was framed! I'm not robbing the cafe! I don't even like pastries! Don't put me in jai- ...Kish!?" She then noticed he was behind her resting against a tree. "How long have you been there!?!?"

"Um...ever since you started trying to pick the lock, and seriously...what are you doing?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Trying to break in to the cafe." she said "And if you were there why didn't you say so!?"

"It's more entertaining to just watch. Now, why are you trying to break in to the cafe"

"To get a bird."

Kish blinked. "You are trying to get a bird...?"

"That's right."

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met"

"Normally, I'd be offended, listen, I'm trying to get that bird that I killed before, because they took it and if they see it tomorrow they'll realize how its really a demon and I'm pretty sure they'll be mad at us for making it that way! And I am so fed up that I am going to just break this window and get in!!!" she rainsed her fist and was about to strike the window when Kish just said

"I could teleport you in there, you know."

"..." she was astounded by her near stupidity. "I'd appreciate that, and anyways, there might be information we could use in there"

He grabbed her arm and teleported inside. The cafe was dark, the chairs were stacked on the tables, and, there on one of the tables was the sleeping bird in its small cage.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper and picked up the cage the bird was in. The shaking of the cage ruffled the bird awake. It blinked a few times at Chi, it looked darker, and slightly bigger. When it saw her it opened its mouth and exclaimed

"Thank god! Get me outta here before that yellow girl comes back!! She scares me!" it practically cawed, a little too loudly.

"Be quiet will you! Don't wake up Ryou and Keiichro!" she whispered angrily at the bird.

"What!? You mean those two are still here!?" Kish asked surprised.

"Yes, they live here," she said, then turned to the bird "listen bird, don't make a sound, I'll get you on my way out, but stay quiet!" Chi whispered to the bird before heading towards the basement.

"Where are you going Chi?" Kish asked.

"To see what they have down here" she called quietly from the stairs as she tried to step down without them creaking too much.

"Don't leave me here..." the bird chirped pitifully.

There were a bunch of computers, and maps of Tokyo. Many papers containing plans, file cabinets, and more, everything a lab would need.

She approached one of the screens, it had a grid, and showed a map of Tokyo along with a bunch of data on the side of the screen. It said at the bottom 'Possible Mew Aqua source locations'

"How convenient" Kish said from behind her looking at the screen.

Chi sat at the chair and looked on the map, a small red light blinked from the upper right corner of the map. She pressed a button and it zoomed in on the light. A mechanic voice said "Possible Mew Aqua source, located approximately around the Warehouse building on Shibuya-Ku Street." Kish and Chi exchanged happy glances.

"Maybe there's enough Mew Aqua to sustain Deep Blue!" Kish said excitedly.

"Deep Blue...?" Chi asked puzzled.

"Hello?" a voice called from upstairs, Ryou's voice to be specific.

"Oh no...Kish, we gotta get out of here...Kish?" she looked around, but he apparently teleported away when he heard Ryou's voice.

_'Dammit!_' Chi cursed. She heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs. She then looked hastily for a place to hide, and then jumped behind a large stack of books, files, and papers just as Ryou came in to the basement.

"Huh, I left the computer on...? That must have been it. Oh, I need to call Ichigo and the others and tell them to go to the warehouse tomorrow." He flicked off the computer and went back upstairs. Chi waited until the footsteps faded, then gave a releived sigh. The air rippled beside her and then appeared Kish.

"Is he gone...?" he asked.

"Yes! And why did you leave! You could have at least teleported me out of here too! And why did you come back?!"

"I left cause I didn't want to be caught, and I forgot, and...why did I come back?"

Chi gave an exasperated sigh. "Let's just get the bird and go."

"And once the sun rises, we have to get that Mew Aqua." Kish stated.

Chi got out from behind the files and headed upstairs.

"Tell Pai and Tart that I wish you guys good luck in getting it." Chi said as she headed up the stairs, you can teleport home now, thanks for the help." she whispered. Kish followed her up the stairs.

"Hm, I should be thanking you, you led me here, now we know where the Mew Aqua is."

"It's only a possibility of a Mew Aqua source. It might not be." Chi pointed out as she opened the bird cage and pulled the bird out.

"Thank y-!" the bird almost exclaimed before she put her hand in front of its beak. She opened one of the windows slightly to make it look as though the bird had gotten out and flew away.

"How strategic, see, that's why you're our secret weapon." Kish said in a happy tone.

_'Weapon'_ theres that word again.

"Yeah..." Chi said in a slightly sullen tone. "Thanks Kish...I'll just take the bird and go, good luck fighting the Mews tomorrow." Chi said as she headed out the door and locked it behind her. _'Weapon, weapon, weapon...'_

Kish was slightly surprised by such a sudden gloom. '_Was it something I said...?_' He wondered, but then shrugged and teleported away.

* * *

Naito: This chapter took all day to write...well, I was procrastinating. 

Samara: You procrastinate waaaayy too much, seriously.

Naito: Anyways, remember, I am going for **10 reviews!!! **I want to see how popular this fanfic can really be! If I only get around 5 I'll just post half of the next chapter!


	14. Chi the! Kirema Anima?

Naito: Hola pplz!!!!! (dances) I actually got 10 reviews!!! I can hardly beleive it... Thank you to my new reviewers catsRcool, Sara T., Blackdevil, and anime queen angel, Also, sorry for all the somewhat crackish moments in the story, its just cause it might get more serious and I just want to get as much fun in to it as possible. Also, I'm trying to decide whether to make it a KxI pairing or a KxOC pairing, cause some people want it to be KxOC on the other site I posted this fanfic, so I'm trying to decide. So tell me, are you okay with some KishxChi?

* * *

Chi yawned as she trudged home. It was two in the morning now, at least. The only noise was the flapping wings behind her as the bird flew behind her. 

"Wow, that was really weird" the bird finally said. "Are we always going to be in weird situations like that?"

"Uh, we? No "we", you have to leave now." Chi replied.

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Um...because...well, you're a bird, Samara and I are cats, seriously, you do the math."

"What does math have to do with this?" the bird inquired,

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say-" he was interrupted when a voice yelled,

"Chi! There you are!" Samara bounded up the sidewalk. "And I see catching the bird was a success."

"I'm beginning to wish I left him there" she replied glaring at the bird.

"Hmph! Fine! I'll go! But you're gonna wish you kept me with you!" the bird gave a huff and flew away.

"Woah...that was weird." Samara said watching the bird fly away.

"That bird was annoying."

"All birds are."

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Chiiiiiiiiiii!!! na no da!!" a voice called behind them.

"Speaking of annoying..." Chi muttered and turned to see Pudding rushing towards her.

Pudding ran over to her and said "Hi Chi, umm... wecouldn'tfindthebird- we'rereallyreallysorrybutitgotoutpleasedon'tbemad" she said so quickly that Chi had barely understood. She just nodded.

"It's okay Pudding, I was going to set the bird free anyways"

"Phew, okay, thats good, na no da, everyone was afraid that you would be mad, also, come on! We have to go!" She grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her away. Samara snickered and walked in the other direction leaving Chi to be taken away.

"What!? What!? Where are we going! Stop dragging me!" Chi hissed as she ran after trying not to fall and be dragged across the sidewalk.

"We're going to the warehouse! We can't let those meanie aliens get the Mew Aqua!" Pudding said as she ran.

"Why do I have to do this!?" Chi asked.

"Silly! You're part of our team! So you have to help us, na no da!"

"Wow, you people forgive easily..."

"Of course! na no da! It's not like you meant to hurt anyone! It was an accident!" Pudding said in a very loud voice.

_'God, why must she be so loud' _

"We're here!!!! Oh, and look, here come the aliens!" Pudding said smiling and pointing at Kish and Taruto.

"...where's Ichigo, and all the others?" Chi asked looking around.

"Oh, they fell behind when I came to get you." Pudding replied. "Well, we're gonna have to wait for them to get here, I'll fight Taru-Taru and you can fight Kish"

"God I hate my life" Chi muttered.

"Hi Taru-Taru!!! na no da!" Pudding waved at the short alien.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Now if you'll excuse us...we're here to get the Mew Aqua!"

"I can't let you do that Taru-Taru!" Pudding sais as she leapt at Taruto.

Chi snickered at the nick-name then turned to see Kish heading in to the warehouse, in pursuit of the Mew Aqua. Chi yawned and followed, leaving Pudding and Tart to their little slap fight/wrestling match.

The warehouse was filled with boxes and the floor was littlered with trash. Everything was covered with dust and most of the windows were shattered or missing on the few windows there were.

_'Now...what does Mew Aqua even look like...?'_ she couldn't help but wonder. "I'll find it and if it's real I may not have to continue to work with those Mews!" Chi was smiling at the thought. She then noticed that around the corner of one of the many rows of boxes, there was Kish looking through boxes frantically. She turned to make sure that Pudding was still fighting outside the warehouse and then walked up behind him, he was completely oblivious to her though. "Hey Kish!" she exclaimed, causing him to jump in surprise, he swerved around.

"Chi! Why did you have to surpise me like that!?"

"To pay you back for all the times you surprised me. Now, do you know what a Mew Aqua looks like?"

"Nope."

"GRAAAAAHHH!!! This is hopeless!" Chi yelled angrily.

"Not so loud! Someone'll hear-"

"Okay! While Pudding's keeping Taruto busy, let's find that Mew Aqua!" a voice boomed through the warehouse.

"I've gotta go! They can't see me talking to you or-!"

"Chi?" Chi turned worriedly towards the end of the aisle of boxes to see all the Mews except Pudding staring at her.

"What are you waiting for! Why aren't you fighting him!?" Mint glared suspiciously.

"Umm...well, I-" _'Good going, how am I going to get myself out of this one!?' _

The mews stared at her suspiciously, before Lettuce's eyes widened. "Chi! Look out!"

"Huh...?" Chi turned to see a blade come down closer to her. With a yelp she leapt out of the way just barely missing it. She looked back to see Kish holding his sword where she had once been.

"Maybe you should focus more on your enemy than chatting all day." Kish said to Chi "I'll have time to 'chat' with you later Kitten" He smirked at Ichigo revealing a pearly white fang.

Ichigo cringed then shook it off "Chi! Make sure Kish doesn't get the Mew Aqua! We'll find it! Everyone! Split up!" Ichigo commanded and everyone ran off farther in to the warehouse out of sight. Chi blinked in confusion. Kish winked at her, as if saying 'You didn't think I'd actually hit you?'

Chi smiled knowingly, but then she said in a hushed tone. "What did I say to you about hitting on Ichigo like that! You'll never get her to love you if you continue with that kind of stuff!"

"Aww, but I can't help it! But I think we may have a problem" He looked at her and she nodded back. They were "dighting", swords clanking as they talked. He knew the situation, Chi couldn't just let him go look for the Mew Aqua, the Mews would know she let him go, but he couldn't just keep fighting while they looked for the Mew Aqua. But then it hit him. He chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Chi asked.

He pulled out a little parasite, the same kind that infected the bird before. "Now I just have to find an animal, or a human...or something." Kish looked around, but nothing, no animals, and the only human in sight was...Chi.

"So, what are you going to morph with that thing? And be quick about it, we might be running out of time!"

"Hm, this is a problem, this thing doesn't work on Mews because they're trained to destroy it, I can't use it on one of them...but there aren't any animals in here...and nobody is anywhere near here...this is a problem."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Wait! But you're here! And you're not a Mew! You're technically a human!" Kish smiled.

"...uh uh, no way, I know what you're thinking! N-O! NO! I am not being morphed with that thing!" Chi pointed angrily at the parasite.

"Listen, Kirema Animas are the only things that stand a chance against all the Mews, it won't hurt! And you won't have to do any of the fighting, its like mind control!" Kish tried to convince her.

"I won't!"

"You must!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"I refuse!"

"Fine! You won't!"

"Yes I will!" Chi said defiantly. "Wait...what...? No! Wait-"

"Thanks Chi!" Kish said happily before throwing the parasite at her. She felt a strange feeling before her own concious mind lost control and seemed to be replaced by another.

"Don't worry! Just go distract the Mews and I'll find the Mew Aqua!" Kish said to the now human-panther hybrid that was now Chi.

_'No! You baka! How dare you do this to me! I will kill you! I will rip you to tiny little pieces!'_ Chi yelled, but he didn't hear it, it didn't even escape her lips. She was no longer in control, it was like when she didn't have the necklace on, when she had lost control before. "Good luck Chi" Kish said before hovering away to search for the Mew Aqua in the labyrinth of a warehouse, and Chi walked off unwillingly to find the Mews.

* * *

Naito: That was confusing, well, as you can see, Chi is now a Kirema Anima herself, temproarily of course. How will this turn out? If you wanna find out, **I need my ten reviews!!! Also tell me if you're okay with some KxOC**

Samara: You are one screwed up author

Naito: I know, aren't I? Well, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed before!


	15. Why won't it change back?

Naito: Woo, I got 8 reviews, not 10, but thats okay! I'm in a good mood, so I'm going to give you the next chapter. I am happy cause I did Locks of Love, and now my hairs all short and it was ugly when it was long, I find it kinda weird that a kid far away is gonna be wearing my hear, but anyways, heres the chapter!

* * *

"Let me go you stupid monkey girl!!!" Tart yelled angrily at Pudding who was holding him by the back of his shirt as he tried to run. 

"No Tar-Tar! I can't let you go in there and be a meanie and get the Mew Aqua!" Pudding replied.

"Don't call me that!"

"But why not, na no da?"

"Its annoying!"

"Why is it annoying?" Pudding asked.

"Because I don't like those kinds of nicknames!"

"Why don't you like those kinds of nicknames?"

"Because they're too cute!"

"Why don't you like cute nicknames?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Stop asking me "why" qestions!!!" Tart yelled.

"Fine, hey Tar-Tar, _how _do you be so short?" Pudding asked back

_'I hate my life so much right now...'_ Tart sighed.

* * *

Ichigo was turning over boxes and searching frantically. 

_'It just had to be in a warehouse...with tons of boxes! Just great...' _she growled, frustrated.

"How are we ever going to find this..." she turned to the others, who a second ago were searching themselves, but at the moment they were standing still not doing anything. "Uh, guys, aren't we supposed to be searching"

"I'm worried" Zakuro said.

"It's too quiet" Lettuce added.

They were right, a few minutes ago the sound of the metal of swords clanging was echoing through the warehouse, but now, nothing. Silence.

"What if Kish hurt Chi?" Mint said.

"I'm sure she's okay..." Ichigo added quietly. The silence in the warehouse was constricting, as if something was about to happen, but you couldn't tell what or from where. Then another thought came to her _'What if Chi hurt Kish...?'_ when that possibility came to mind, to Ichigo's surprise, she became..._worried? _That couldn't be, why would she be worried about the enemy? She concentrated trying to hear anything, so concentrated in fact that she did not notice it when...

"Hiii Koneko-chan!" a voice rang behind her. She whipped around in surprise, to see, none other than Kish's face a few inches in front of hers. She gasped as Kish quickly gave her a kiss and hovered away, evading the slap she was about to issue to his face.

"Pervert!" she yelled angrily. But in a way, she was slightly releived, well until she realized, that Chi was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Chi!?" Mint asked.

"Who...?" Kish said in a clueless way "Oh, heeeer" he said with fake realization.

"Did you hurt her!?" Zakuro yelled.

"Listen, I'd love to chat, but I have to find the Mew Aqua now" Kish said "But I can't have you interfering, now can I..." he added realizing that Ichigo had that look that she usually had when she was about to fight, Strawberry Bell held threateningly in her hands, he loved that look.

"We're not going to let you get that Mew Aqua Kish!" She yelled in a defiant tone.

"I fear my dear Ichigo, that you don't have much of a choice" Kish gave a chuckle when Ichigo gave him a questioning look. As if on cue, a gust of wind knocked the Mews off their feet as large claws the size of blades themselves slashed past barely missing them. With cries of surprise they fell to the ground with a thud. They wouldn't have fallen so easily if they weren't caught by surprise.

They were a bit disoriented at first, but they soon got up and looked around. Kish was gone, out of sight, probably looking through other parts of the warehouse. But what really caught their eyes was the huge panther standing before them. It had large claws and teeth that were visible out of the corners of it's lips even when it wasn't snarling, which wasn't often. A deep growl was rising in its throat.

Automatically the Mews forgot about Chi and the fact she was missing and started to focus on the task at hand. It shouldn't be too hard though, just another mutated animal to remove the parasite from.

"Let's just get rid of this thing quick so we can deal with Kish" Zakuro said in a bored tone. "Ribbon Zakuros Pure!" the whip lashed at the panther at a high speed. For a moment the large cat had a "deer in the headlights look" before the whip swung around its neck.. Zakuro was quite confused, usually the attack would knock the animal off its feet and remove the parasite, but it didn't have much affect on this one at all. The cat, realizing that the whip was wrapped snugly around its neck began to shake its head around in a rage, unfortunately, Zakuro was still holding on to the whip...she was flung around wildly until she finally lost her grip and crashed in to a bunch of boxes. The panther then made repetitive short hissing noises, as if it was..laughing? Yes, the panther was laughing at Zakuro, however, it should have been better if it was paying attention to the others. It was certainly shocked when a wave of water crashed over its head and soaked it. The cat turned to see Lettuce in a fighting stance, also looking confused.

_'Why aren't the attacks working?'_ Ichigo wondered. The cat shook itself and water flew everywhere. However, as we should all know, that panther was Chi, and the strange thing to her was, that now she felt that she was in control now, instead of the parasite. Which means the parasite must have been removed by the attacks...but she still looked like she still had it...that couldn't be good...

You would have thought Chi would have learned her lesson about paying attention, but now she was pacing worriedly, _'What if I can't change back!? Why am I still like this! Dammit Kish! You got me in to this mess, fix me now!'_ she wanted to yell, but what good would that do, she couldn;t talk in this form. So while she was pacing, she didn't notice the next attack.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" the cat turned it's head to see an arrow flying at her. She tried to swerve out of the way, but when she ducked, the arrow still hit her in the ear. Unlike the other attacks, this one did affect her. It tore through her ear like it was nothing. Her ears were sensitive, and weak. Blood came from the tear in the ear, and she yowled in pain.

"Mint! Don't hurt the cat!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"I wasn't trying to! It just won't change back!" Mint said frustrated.

"Let's just calm down! I have a plan!" Zakuro yelled at them. Now was a good time to plan, the cat didn't look like it was about to fight anytime soon.

The cat was holding its paws firmly to the top of its head over its ear; A slightly pitiful sight. _'Shit, how could I let that happen?? How stupid! I have to pay attention! I can't just not fight and let them keep attacking me! Sooner or later I'm going to lose!'_ A flash of anger shot through her eyes and she leapt up quickly, almost feeling like she had when she lost control before, but this time, she was in control, she wanted to fight and get back at them for tearing open her ear. A feirce growl, almost like a roar escaped her throat, turning the Mews attention from their planning to her. It was unexpected, given the Anima's previous behavior, when it started to run at them, teeth bared. But the Mew's had been planning, and knew what to do.

"Zakuro! Now!" Ichigo yelled. Zakuro again attacked Chi with her whip. Like before, it wrapped around her neck, but unlike before, Zakuro expected this.

'How predictable...do you actually think you can try that on me again?' Chi laughed inwardly.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce, this time, did not aim at the pantherm she aimed at the floor beneath the panther.

'You missed me!? How could you miss me, I'm right in front of you!' Chi scoffed, of course, not being heard.

Then she heard... "Ribbon..."

'Crap, that's Ichigo'

"Starwberry...!"

'Gotta dodge it!'

"Check!" the pink blast of light shot at Chi. She tried to run but didn't get very far because of the wet floor beneath her, she kepy slipping. Due to the unsuccessful attempt at escape, she was hit head on by the attack. It didn't really hurt, but the light blinded her and left her in a state of confusion. She tried to back up and regain her sight, but she ran in to a wall of boxes and slipped on the wet floor. She fell to the side over the boxes. Time seemed to slow down, and she waited to hit the concrete floor beneath her, but then something unexpected happened.

She hit the floor, but without even a thud, the floor caved in underneath, and she feel down another floor to the basement ground, knocked unconcious by the long fall and the hard concrete ground. The last thoughts before blanking out were _'Oh shit...' _

The Mews blinked in surprise, they didn't think the warehouse's floor would cave. But it was old, and abandoned, it probably wasn't inspected for years. They approached the hole in the floor cautiously, in case the panther leapt out and attacked them. They peered in to the basement, the large cat was lying on it's side, eyes closed, not moving.

"Ichigo! You killed it!" Mint exclaimed.

"What!? No I didn't!" Ichigo yelled back.

"You both did" Zakuro accused.

"Well you helped!" Ichigo rebuttled.

"Um, I guess it was my fault..." Lettuce said timidly, trying to avoid a huge argument.

"HEY! This must be it!" a happy voice exclaimed.

They turned to see Kish holding a small blue object, it looked like one of those weird crystal eggs, it shined beautifully, and had a streak of lighter blue go through it when it was in the right light. He must have picked it up from the contents that spilled out of the boxes when they knocked over.

(AN: I couldn't really think of any other way to put the Mew Aqua in a solid state, I never really understood what it was exactly)

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled angry.

"I'll be going now, thanks for your help, I probably wouldn't have found it without you" Kish smirked and hovered out of the warehouse with the Mew Aqua.

"Get back here! Give that back!" they yelled and ran out of the warehouse after him.

Leaving Chi, alone, unconcious, still in her panther form in the basement as the sun began to set and light began to fade as night closed in. It would be completely dark soon, and it would get cold, and chances were, they weren't going to come back any time soon.

* * *

Naito: That was a long chapter...at least for me it was, poor Chi, **8** **reviews I say! 8! Also, thanks Brightheart7** for reviewing soon after I started writing this chapter! 

Samara: Review!


	16. Light

Naito: eh he he he...erm, sorry bout the authors note thing...I guess I shouldn't worry about whybother101, besides, everyone probably hates her, so they probably don't care about her opinion. Plus, without this story, Samara wouldn't get to come out too much, and I guess since I haven't gotten any falmes...yet, then I have reasons to continue.

Samara: The only reason people like this one is because I'm in it.

Naito: Yeah...sure...

Samara: Since I'm like, the main character!

Naito: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Kish: No she's not, cause I am!

Naito: Chi is kinda the main OC

Chi: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Naito: ...Well, I'm the author!!

Kish: (smacks Naito over the head) The author who almost deleted this story!

Naito: (holds head in pain) Now I'm depressed...I need a cookie! (nibbles cookie)

Kish: Ha! That's for making Chi hit me! And...I want a cookie too...

Naito: (growls) MAH COOKIE! MINE MINE MINE! HAHAHAHA!

Kish: (backs away)

Samara: Never get between Naito and her cookies.

Naito: ...HAHA!

* * *

_'Oh God...my head...'_ The large figure rose up from the floor. _'What happened?'_ Then her memories flooded back to her. _'Oh yeah, I got knocked through the floor of the warehouse, wait, am I still...?'_ She looked at herself hastily. 

_'Of course...still like this' _She still had large paws with large claws. Her ear was torn and she still had the body of a panther. She tried to say something, but instead of words, an angry growl came out instead. She looked up, a hole was in the ceiling of the warehouses basement. It was so high up for her to possibly reach. '_There has to be another way...'_ she looked around the basement, trying to see if there was a door, or stairs, or something. No door. No stairs. But, near the deeper part of the basement, farther in the room, she could spot a light. Perhaps the light to an opening outside. She walked towards it, and eventually it got brighter, it began to give off a bluish tint. As she got closer, she saw there was a small dent, more like cave in the wall. Strangely, as she approached, she felt a feeling of...getting smaller? Yes, she was getting smaller, but she was too intrigued by the light to notice the fact she was human-looking again, well, she still had her cat ears and tail. It got brighter, and it shone from the small cage, she wanted to check it out so much, but there was a feeling, that was repelling her. Like a barrier of some kind. But, the light seemed to have a power of some kind, almost hypnotic, making her forget where she was or what was happening. She pushed futher towards it, despite the force was trying to push her away.

She was only a few feet away from it, she reached out her hand, when suddenly, the light got brighter, much brighter. She had to close her eyes, the blinding light that flashed so suddenly made her recoil. And then there was a burning feeling, as though the light had suddenly become flames. Immediately, pain engulfed her.

_'Wha-Whats happening...?'_ she wondered as she felt her tail and cat ears dissappear, as though being burned away, as well as her usual strength. She shreiked and the repelling force finally threw her off her feet and through the air. She crashed to the ground, in the same place she started.

"Itai..." She layed on her back. The burning feeling was reduced to a remaining tingling feeling on her skin, but the fall left some bruises. "What the hell was that...?"

She sat up and looked around, but the light had dissappeared.

_'Heh, that was strange...'_ She felt like she was in a dazed dream-like state. _'Maybe that was just my imagina-No! Couldn't be, I felt the burning! But what was that light...wait, is that why I changed back...?'_ She shook her head. _'Never mind that! The lights gone, I should forget about it! I have to find a way out of here! I'm not going to wait for Ki-I mean, um, someone! Someone to help me out, because someone got me in this, and I will get out without that someone's help!'_ She yelled to herself with a nervous cough. "I don't need anyone's help!" She leapt to her feet and threw her fist in the air. The second she leapt up though, she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She still felt strange from the light.

_'Kuso...'_ She wobbled and began to fall backwards, and she awaited hitting the ground.

Yet, the ground never came. She opened one eye, as though afraid of the reason she didn't hit the ground. She saw a familiar face staring at her.

"Aren't cats always supposed to land on their feet?" Two golden orbs shined jokingly. She blinked in confusion for a moment before realizing...she was in Kish's arms, he caught her before she fell. A blush tinted her face.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Kish laughed, still holding Chi in his arms.

"I-um, I-I-" Chi stuttered before saying in an indignant voice "Let go of me!" Though, she wasn't that displeased about where she was at the moment.

"If you insist." Kish said before letting Chi crash to the ground. And by now, she was sick of falling.

"Why you little..." she muttered before trailing off. "How come you didn't come sooner, or help me when I fell through the floor!?"

"I was busy" Kish replied simply. "I had to fight the Mews again for the Mew Aqua, turned out it wasn't a real Mew Aqua, it just had a similar signal."

"Well, that's just great" Chi said sarcastically. "And that took you..." She looked t the sky, it was about 1 o' clock in the morning "Over 6 hours?"

"Oh, no, I forgot to get you by then..." Kish replied and chuckled nervously.

"I am hating you so much right now..."

"Well, do you want me to help you out of here or not?"

"Yes, I mean...No! Or wait..." Chi tried to decide.

Without waiting or a definite answer Kish took her by the hand and teleported out of the warehouse basement, they ended up in the park.

"Hey! I never said I needed your help!" Chi said before realizing they were no longer in the warehouse.

"Apparently, you did" Kish replied smirking.

"You got me into that mess in the first place!"

"Meh, oh, by the way, I'm curious, what was it like being a chimera anima?"

"Weird, different, like being controlled by something else, and you could have told me it took longer for the parasite's effects to wear off, I was worried that something went wrong"

"Huh...you were supposed to change back the moment it left...maybe it just takes longer for people who are already part animal." Kish shrugged. "Well, see ya, and don't fall through any more floors!" he said and waved back at her as he left.

"Haha, very funny" Chi waved and went back home.

* * *

"Wow, what took you so long?" Samara asked when Chi walked in the door. 

"It's a long story..." Chi sighed before going to bed.

* * *

Naito: There was semi Kish and Chi fluff...I guess...oh well, if you picture the scene when he caught her it could turn out to be very 'waii. Please review! Teh reviews make me happy... 


	17. Dream

Naito: (Looks worriedly at floor) I really dont want to write, but I must. Pleh.

Samara: Cheer up, seriously. You should be happy.

Naito: (Rocks in corner and sings "Nine Crimes" to self)

Samara: Oh come on! Now you're going a bit far!

Naito: I shall not rest until he knows, I never got the chance to tell him before he left, and when he comes back what if he comes back at a really bad time! Then it'll be hard explaining.

Samara: Just email him and tell him its over.

Naito: Nooo, it has to be while he's there.

Samara: Fine, but he's gonna wring Austin's neck.

Naito: Well that's too bad, he can try. Well truthfully he can't.

Samara: Haha.

Naito: Pleh, the guilt.

Kish: (so confused)

Samara: Meh, don't worry, when you see CJ you'll just say "I love Austin, not you"

Naito: That is SO cruel.

Samara: Yes YOU are.

Naito: It's not my fault! I didn't see it coming! CJ was just part of a superficial relationship, we had nothing in common except poetry and it had no depth!

Samara: And?

Naito: Austin's been through all the same stuff as me, betrayal of people he thought he trusted, deaths, walking lines of blasphemy but then returning-

Samara: You got that from a song

Naito: A very fitting song, and in the first week I'd been with Austin I talked to him more than I ever did to CJ in 6 months. And plus he said-

Samara: What?

Naito: (Blushes) Never mind, never mind

Samara: Fine, don't tell me... (snivels)

Naito: (Happy now) I'll write, yay! Happy happy squee woot!

* * *

I looked around, no one, nothing. Just darkness. "Hello?" I called. No answer, no sound. Silence. I walk around, seeing, hearing nothing.

I finally heard something. Screams of pain, agony, fear. I hear it, I feel it. Something going incredibly wrong. I run forward, as fast as I can, afraid of what's ahead, but I can't ignore it, or run. The screams get louder, and finally I see it.

The horrible sight, massacre, blood. Illuminated figures, falling to the ground, one by one. Why? Why is the blood falling, I can see the blood, I can't see the reason, I just see death. Some figures, I can't tell who they are. But 5 stand out, but only one catches my eye...

Ichigo.

Tears falling from her red eyes as others fell around her. The sounds of wind whipping, but it's too going too fast to tell. Looking around frantically, at all that fell.

"Minto! Pudding!" She cried as her friends fell to the ground, blood covering them.

More figures fell, that wolf girl, the shy one too. Gone, and more tears falling from Ichigo's eyes. I wanted to run over there, help her, comfort her, but my feet wouldn't move. More figures fell, screams, then silent.

No one left, but her. Standing, eyes filled with sadness and fear. She was the last, and the next one.

"Ichigo!" Finally coming to my senses I ran over to her. I wouldn't let her get hurt, no, I wouldn't lose her.

She turned her head and saw me, "Kisshu!" she actually seemed releived to see me, but she was still scared.

Then I saw it. Hidden in the darkness, heading towards Ichigo. No...

"Ichigo!"

One last scream then silence.

The wind whistled, and I felt it, behind me. I turned to see two eyes glaring, burning, angry. Remorseful...? Sad. A flash of silver raised above it's head, soaring towards me, I could hear the wind blowing across the blade. But above the blade, I saw it, strings, controlling the figure, a...puppet? Then I felt the stab.

* * *

Kish shot up from his sleep, eyes wide. He looked around, he was in his room. All was fine, he checked his clock, 9:14, he slept in. With a sigh he got up and rubbed his head. 

"What a stupid dream." he told himself, but he still felt the need to make sure Ichigo was okay. He got dressed and teleported away.

(Before I end the chapter, Read, Review, Obeeeyyy, Read, Review, Obeeeyyy)

* * *

Naito: Done, I was gonna add more, but I want you guys to review about his dream more than what shall happen next. Also sorry, I'm no good at writing dramatic scary stuff.

Samara: That was cheesy

Kish: ...


	18. Unexpected Visitors

Naito: Samara, you write today's chapter, coming up with battle plans, ok?

Samara: Pfft, fine, but don't go to OCD about this.

Naito: Must...get...in...Ten...sen...uma... (Scrawling on paper madly)

Samara: Well it's not like you're going to have to go against Ilyo.

Naito: He's freaking unbeatable.

Samara: Or Kry.

Naito: Don't even joke about that, if he does to me what I asked him to do to that bastard Bloodrain, I would run away in the first second.

Samara: Can't handle that _kind_ of _confrontation_, eh?

Naito: Hah, very funny. Point is, no. I wan't to go up against someone who fights the NORMAL way.

Samara: Okay, this would help if you examined all their fighting techniques, can't be too hard, they spend their whole time fighting.

Naito: Good idea, I'll go do that, you write.

Samara: Okee dokee.

Naito: (Mutters) Freaking gem controlling demon...

* * *

'_Oh boy…how will I explain what happened yesterday when I disappeared?'_ Chi wondered. She was heading over to the café. _'I could tell them I ran away…like a coward…no. Maybe I could tell them I got hurt…which is saying I'm weak…no.'_ She sighed and opened the door, almost automatically hearing a screech. She thought for a moment that she set off some alarm. No, the screeching was just Pudding "CHI! You're _not_ dead!" she said, sounding surprised. 

"So it would seem…unfortunately" Chi muttered, not pleased by the volume.

"Where'd you go yesterday?" Mint asked her.

Chi opened her mouth to say something.

"Pfft, isn't it obvious Mint?" Pudding said before she could respond.

Chi closed her mouth.

"The big chimera anima came and must have knocked Chi out the warehouse, sending her flying miles away, then landing on a conveniently placed trampoline." Pudding said, holding up her index finger like a teacher explaining a lesson.

"Oh, that makes sense…I guess…" Mint replied.

"Of course it does" Pudding said, nodding.

Pudding tried to see if they were kidding about the theory and actually thinking it fit the laws of nature. They weren't kidding, to her surprise.

Ichigo hummed as she delivered orders. She was happy that the mew aqua Kish thought he had gotten was just a fake. She wondered what would happen if they did get the mew aqua. It was a slightly scary thought; would they find a way to destroy the world with it? She quickly pushed away the unpleasant thought, not wanting to ruin her good day. However, her attempts to keep her day nice plundered when she saw at one of the tables…

She froze. No…not here. Not at the one place she was free from him…

"HIIII KONEKO-CHAN!!!!!" Kish waved from the table.

"Get. out." she snarled.

This only made Kish grin wider. "Oh, you know you missed me."

"Just say what you're doing here." Ichigo hissed.

"I just wanted to see you…" Kish said.

"Well, here I am. Now get out!"

"But I'm not attacking." Kish replied coolly, not making an effort to hide his amusement. "So, are you going to take my order?"

Ichigo knew he wasn't going to leave. But she did have one idea for escape.

"What's that Keiichiro?? The freezer is on fire!? Oh no, I'll be right there. Sorry Kish," she sneered. "I can't. You might as well leave, busy."

"I didn't hear anyone…" Kish said, knowing her plan.

Ichigo was already gone.

'_I'll just wait for you kitten.'_ He thought.

Ichigo peeked out from behind the door of the kitchen. Kish sat at that table, he seemed still as stone. It was evident that he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

'Well I'm not going to serve him either. He may as well leave.' Ichigo thought. Though, she wondered why he was even here, it wasn't like him to just stop at the café for no reason.

"Ichigo!" a stern voice yelled.

She turned to see Ryou. "What!?"

"Get that alien out of here! He's going to scare away the customers!"

Actually, it was quite the opposite, a bunch of girls were staring at him, not scared, but interested.

"I'm working on it!" She growled.

"Well work harder! Get him out!" Ryou stormed away.

"Well I'm not going to be the one to do so." she looked around her. Zakuro was glaring, Mint was on her tea break and she wouldn't even think of dealing with Kish, Pudding was performing for a few customers, and Chi was on a break reading at one of the tables, a bored look on her face. Bingo. Ichigo snuck over to the table, making sure Kish wouldn't turn and see her.

"Chi?" she said.

"Hm?" Chi didn't look up from the book.

"Could you do me a tiny favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Can you go to table 5 and take that person's order? I'm already swamped."

"'Kay." Chi put the book down at the table and walked away.

'That was easier than I thought.' Ichigo smiled and sat down where Chi was once sitting and read her book. The title read _Vampires, Werewolves, and Philosophy_

Chi read some odd books.

"Oh god, why is he here…" Chi muttered and went to the table.

"Now I get why Ichigo sent me to this table" she said to him.

"You're not my Kitty…" Kish pouted.

"Why are you even here?" she asked.

Kish shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood, so this was the most convenient place." he lied.

Chi just rolled her eyes. "When you can teleport, even a restaurant in Italy is convenient."

"True. Anyway, I'll just have some tea." he sighed. He still looked a little sad.

"I didn't know you even drank tea. Anyway, okay. I'll be right back." Chi said and went back to the kitchen.

"Okay, coming right up" Keiichiro replied when she told him the order, and Chi went to the table where Ichigo was sitting.

"Wow, he really loves you." she said.

Chi looked up from the book. "Huh?"

"Kish. He really loves you." Chi repeated. "He came here to see you obviously. Won't you take the order to him?"

"He's probably just planning an attack. And no." Ichigo replied.

"He wouldn't put you in a situation where you would have to transform in public." Chi replied simply.

"Yes he would, it'd be the perfect plan." Ichigo answered, getting annoyed with the conversation.

"He wouldn't do that to the person he cares about." Chi said, but before Ichigo could reply she grabbed her book and went back to the kitchen to get the tea to bring to Kish.

She set it on his table and sat down at the other seat.

"Sorry." she said. "I tried to talk to Ichigo."

Kish shrugged, "It's fine, just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Chi asked.

"Huh, no reason, just checking." Kish seemed dazed; he was recalling the past dream.

"Okay" Chi said, deciding not to pry the matter further.

There was a silence.

"I'm still trying to come up with a way to get her to love you." Chi finally said. "Don't worry, if you are. She'll love you; I'll make sure of it." Kish looked at Chi who half smiled at him.

"Thanks Chi" Kish replied, and smiled back.

"No problem. Anytime. My break's over though, I'll see you later, try not to stay too long. Those girls you met a while back usually come to the café at this time." Chi got up from the table.

Kish shuddered, with the memory of the fangirls. "Okay, bye." he replied.

Ichigo was watching from behind a wall.

'_Why was she so nice to him…'_ she was suspicious. She had not heard the conversation, but Chi had sat down with him. She still didn't trust Chi all that much. But Kish had left. _'Could she be…?'_

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?—Oh, Hi Masaya! What's up?—Sure, that sounds great!" Ichigo said, trying to contain her joy. "—Okay, see you then!" she hung up the phone, smiling. Masaya had asked her out on a date for tomorrow night. She dropped all suspicious thoughts and continues work joyously, thinking about tomorrow's date.

Chi took orders, and brought food to tables, but her mind was preoccupied. She was thinking up more match-making schemes. The thought to lock them both in a small closet crossed her mind multiple times; Kish could teleport away, not like he'd want to. But she thought better of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Chi," Mint was behind her. "I'm having a sleepover at my mansion tonight and inviting the others, can you come?" Mint handed her an invitation.

"Okay, sounds fun." Chi replied.

"Okay, see you there."

* * *

"I find it funny you said yes to going to a slumber party." Samara said, lying on a chair. 

"I think it might be a good way to obtain information" Chi replied. "After all the time I've been spying on them, I've barely found anything useful. Some team they are, all they talk about is shoes, boys, make-up."

"They'll be talking about that stuff at the sleepover as well."

"You never know." Chi didn't really care about that kind of information. But if she could find out things about Ichigo, setting up a plan to get her with Kish could end up being easier. "Anyway, I'm going to go for a walk, I'll meet you outside the bookstore later and then we can head to the sleepover."

"Okay, bye" Samara said, before laying her head down, and closing her eyes.

Chi grabbed her duel blades and walked out the door.

* * *

Ichigo was on her way to Mint's house, she walked down the street humming. It was going to be a good week. A sleepover at her friend's and a date with Masaya the next day, and if the whoel week continues like that, nothing could bring her down. Not even the fact that Kish was at the cafe. Not even the fact that Chi, who she was previously suspicious of woulld be at the party. Nope, it was going to be great. 

The streetlight above her head flickered a little. She looked up to seepei the moth surrounded lamp flicker out, making the stretch of sidewalk she was on dark.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Ichigo whipped her head behind her at the noise. There wasn't anything our of the ordinary. Just a piece of newspaper flew across the ground. She sighed and turned back to the front of the sidewalk. She took a step.

_Don't move._

A voice said, it was so soft she couldn't tell if she imagined it. Her breath stopped for a moment and she glanced around.

Then she felt something cold push up against her neck.

"Don't move" a clearer voice repeated, right from behind her now.

* * *

Naito: (Comes back) 

Samara: Done. What did you find out?

Naito: Rayven fights with chains, so my breath of dead souls technique will be handy in that. But the Blood technique could be countered by the liquid silver. But this has been previously observed and they aren't fighting tonight.

Samara: You'll have to watch in the morning when they fight. And then come up with new techniques for each of them, to counter the attacks, can't be too careful.

Naito: Right, but for now I need to find how to handle the Husham issue.

Samara: He's probably kidding again.

Naito: Hope so, or I just lost my friend. Good night people out there, please review. Sorry for talking about so much confusing stuff, I need somewhere to vent. (Sighs)

Samara: (Rolls eyes) Get a diary.


	19. Attack

Naito: Only one reviewer, I am offended.

Samara: Oh boy...

Naito: Do you people not like this story anymore? You could at least say what I could do to make it better. (Sticks tongue out at those who read the last chapter but didn't review)

Samara: I'm sorry, Naito's just in an odd mood today.

Naito: Hmph, anyway, I don't care how many people review, I am still gonna continue this story...until I get bored of it! Now, anyway Heavenly-little-war-like-one, thank you, thank you for reviewing and pulling my spirits out of the dumps when no one else did!

Samara: Just start the story baka.

Naito: Fine. Ah, I see you left them at a cliffhanger, good. Maybe we'll find out who Ichigo's attacker really is. (Starts typing)

* * *

"Don't move" the voice repeated from right behind her. 

A scream rose in Ichigo's throat from shock and fear.

As though reading her mind, the person behind her hissed "Scream and I'll kill you as well."

Ichigo bit her lip to hold down the scream.

The voice continued, "It's amazing someone as pathetic and helpless as you is still alive. Without your friends to always come and save you you'd probably be six feet down in a ditch right now. Not to mention _dumb luck_." The voice hissed the last words, and pulled what Ichigo guessed was a knife harder against her neck. "I think you take your life for granted Ichigo...you have it way better than most. Nice parents, a good home, friends, three guys chasing after you, and super powers, which you constantly complain about."

Ichigo wondered how this person could know so much about her.

"Ignorant" the knife was pulled a little closer.

"Unappreciative" Closer.

"_Disgusting..._" the voice snarled. "I want so much to kill you, to rip you to pieces, to inflict on you the pain you have inflicted on the souls of others."

Ichigo's heart pounded like it was going to burst through her chest, and the blood seemed to rush through her veins and pound in her ears.

The blade lossened on Ichigo's neck.

"But alas..." the voice said in a nonchalant manner "I can't. Killing you would greatly dissapoint a friend of mine"

Ichigo was a little relieved to hear this, maybe there was hope. But her heart didn't ease up. "But I will get your friends, and one day, even you. Once your purpose has been worn out. And you won't even see it coming. For you and your friends welcome me with open arms, not the least bit suspicious. And if I told you who I was now, you would understand, and it would all become clear, but for now, you're clueless, and will remain so. Goodbye Ichigo."

The pressure of the blade was gone, and Ichigo looked around. No one was there. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Run, go warn the others." her mind commanded but her feet seemed frozen to the spot. She waited a moment to calm down, and she looked at the clock tower. 7:55.

She regained the movement and her legs and started to run towards Mint's, almost afraid the attacker would come back. But, she had an idea of who the attacker was, and Ichigo wanted to get to the sleepover before _she_ did...

* * *

Naito: Parents home, g2g now, bye and please review this time, sorry for the short chapter, it will get better. 

Samara: Also, in the words of Alberto from the philosophy book "Sophie's World"...  
_Never_ jump to conclusions...


	20. Yay for metal objects of hitting

Naito: ...I ish in Houston right now. Woot. That's a change. I should be in paradise, but due to the moronic qualities of Continental Airlines, I am staying at a Hilton Inn thing. Speaking of which, I hate that Hilton girl. Seriously. She's only famous because of the freaking screw-ups she makes. God, can people just stop caring and let her realize she really sucks and she should get over herself. Ranting again, chapter now.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door of Mint's mansion, after sprinting as fast as she could to get there, the others opened the door to find her out of breath. 

"Ichigo, are you okay? What's wrong?" Lettuce asked.

"I-there was, Someone..." She was too out of breath to form coherent sentences. She just muttered "I ran here as fast as I could"

"Just come in Ichigo; you're letting in the cold." Mint was slightly annoyed with the rudely late arrival. Ichigo just nodded and went in the house.

"We're playing Truth or Dare!!" Pudding exclaimed. "Let's go!" they went half-way up the stairs before the bell rang again.

"That must be Chi..." Mint said, also annoyed with how late the last visitor was.

"I'll get it!" Ichigo exclaimed, "You guys can go upstairs, Chi and I will catch up with you."

"Okay..." Mint said warily. "Thanks Ichigo."

When the others headed upstairs Ichigo crept down the stairs silently. The door bell rang again. She walked past the fireplace and grabbed one of the sharp tools used for tending it. She walked to the door...

* * *

"GAAAAAH!" A yowl came from downstairs. The others leapt up in surprise and ran out the room. 

"Ichigo, are you-! O...kay...?" The otherswere surprised by what they saw.

Ichigo was swinging a brass object blindly, hitting Samara repetitively on the head, and Chi standing by the scene, a blank expression on her face, she blinked a few times.

Ichigo continues swinging before Chi snatched the brass tool out of Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo peeked an eye open, looking down at the ground. Samara was lying in front of the door twitching.

"...Oops." Was all she said.

"Ichigo?" a voice came from above her head.

"Um, yes?" Ichigo replied, not looking up.

"Is there a reason you're beating Samara to a pulp?" Chi's voice said in a sweet, yet menacing voice.

"Well, I..." Chi wouldn't like the explanation that she was supposed to be the one being beaten with a rod.

"Never mind. Don't answer." Chi said, her voice sounding angrier, she swung the rod on to Ichigo's head.

"YOW!" Ichigo gripped her head, Chi dropped the tool to the ground and picked up a limp, but still alive, Samara, and walked past Ichigo in to the house.

"Sorry I'm late." Chi apolagized to Mint, "So, what are we doing?"

"Truth or Dare!" Pudding exclaimed, while the others still seemed a bit shocked.

"Sounds fun. I'm sorry about the little episode a second ago." Chi added.

"It's...fine..." Lettuce said, trying to smile.

"WAAH! Samara!" Pudding took the cat from Chi and began to hug her tightly. "Poor talking Kitty!"

"Can't...breathe...choking...me..." Samara managed out. Pudding let her go.

"Ow..." Ichigo's whine came from the door as she stood up. Then she glared at Chi.

"Don't glare at me." Chi said in responce to the angry gesture. "_You're_ the one who beat up Samara."

"I was aiming for you, not her." Ichigo replied, trying to be just as calm.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Chi asked.

"Because YOU attacked me!!" Ichigo yelled. The others wondered what she was talking about.

"That was a long time ago, I thought that was put behind us." Chi said.

"Not that! Before I got here, you attacked me!!" Ichigo screeched.

"No, I didn't." She rolled her eyes.

'Wait, what! Ichigo, you were attacked!?" Lettuce said in a concerned, yet somewhat frantic tone.

Ichigo nodded and told the details of what happened.

"Chi uses duel blades! And the person said it was someone pretending to be on our team! It must be her!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Yes, I use duel blades, but there are these magical utensils called knives, which is most likely the weapon used in your attack. And I'm not _pretending_ to be on your team." she lied.

"Yeah, I don't think Chi would do that." Pudding added.

"Thank you Pudding." Chi said.

'Wait, wait, wait" Samara stood up shakily. "Chi left the house earlier than me with her duel blades." Samara usually wouldn't rat out Chi for something, or even point suspicions to her, but Samara's head wasn't working quite right at that moment.

The others turned their eyes to Chi, giving her suspicious looks.

"There is a reasonable explanation for that." Chi said. "I carry a weapon with me when I go walking around at night to prevent exactly what happened to Ichigo."

"Why were you out walking in the first place?" Zakuro asked.

"To go to the bookstore."

"For whaaat?" Pudding aked.

"A book."

"What boook?" Pudding continued to ask.

"Why does it matter?" Chi replied.

"Details are important!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Fine," Chi held up a book in her pocket.

"_'Quilt Designs and Patterns'" _They read.

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo said annoyed. "Chi wouldn't read something like that!"

"..."

"I like sewing." Chi said simply, then smacked Ichigo with the rod in the back of the head again. "Don't assume things about me. I didn't attack you, because you aren't worth attacking anyway."

"..."

"Shall we go play Truth or Dare now?"

But Chi wondered, '_Who could the other traitor that attacked Ichigo be...?' _

* * *

Naito: Crappy chapter, I'm tired and in a hurry, I want to watch SNL, anyway, R&R, I'll see it when I get back from vacation, Buh-bye! 


	21. Your Life is in my Hands

Naito: I feel giggly todayyy. Anyway, I am in Tobago!! Woohoo! And they have a computer, yesh, a computer! Anywaayyy, I have to tell you the rest of the story of getting here. It's been hell, seriously. Now, we left the Hilton Gardens, and headed for the flight to Trinidad. There was some luggage problems because--**CONTINENTAL AIRLINES IS NUCKIN' FUTS**!! Screw them and their stupid luggage policies. So after some time of haggling with those idiots about the luggage issue, we took my brothers stupid boogie board or however the hell it's spelled, as a carry-on. And that's okay, it's lightweight and fits in the overhead storage bins. So, from Houston we went to the beautiful Trinidad, where we were going to meet my cousin, (Most of my family lives in Argentina or somewhere of the sort.) But ya know what? The freaking people at the airport in Tobago were on strike! So my cousin and his wife couldn't get there, and we were supposed to stay at their house for the night. So they had to call their property manager to open up the door to their apartment, so that worked out. We stayed there for the night, and then this morning they came and we had this big sobby family-like reunion-fest. Correction: They were having the big sobby reunion-fest while I smilled and nodded to what they had to say whilst working on a Su-Doku. I barely know my cousins, or any of my distant family...and I'm no good at making acquaintences with strangers, so I didn't know what else to do. (We're going back to their house on the last day of our "Vacation") So, after the big sobby reunion-fest, you'd think our luck is now good and everything would work out now, right? Wrong. So, we have to take a twenty minute flight to get from Trinidad to Tobago. Easy-ness, you would think. Easy-ness my ass; for a twenty minute flight we still need all the preparation we would need for a longer one, except they hand-search bags, and we have a LOT of bags. That took a while. So, after all that we were waiting at the gate, but then my bro says he's thirsty and about to pass out. So my mom goes to get a soda from a vending machine, should be easy enough. Wrong again. They have a different currency here, so my mom went to the in-airport bank to get the required type of money for my brother's precious soda, and he couldn't go to the water-fountain because my mom said "The water here isn't drinkable." Screw that. They wouldn't put bad water in a water fountain in an airport dammit! They have ways of getting good water for public places, not the crappy water that gives you diarrhea! ...But that's water fountain water, don't drink tap water from islands, or 3rd world countries, you will come to regret it! (Holds stomach in pain) Back to the story...so my mom goes around trying to get the right money, while my brother was with us, and strangely, after my mom left, he lost all his wooziness and was feeling perfectly fine. Drama queen...he just wanted a soda. Anyway, we are called to board and my mom's not there, and we don't know where she is! But then she comes back, soda-less to my brother's dismay, and told us the other currency thing that happened. Anyway, we thought we missed the plane, but luckily we didn't. We ran outside and got in to the plane (It's one of those older smaller planes with propellors and such.) And so, here we are, we have reached our destination! I can hardly believe it myself. Now, what else happened when we got here was-

Kish: FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS LONGER THAN THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!

Naito: (Reads what she just wrote) Oh..wow, that is long...

Samara: (Already wrote the chapter on paper) (Hands papers to Naito) While you were ranting I did your job. Lazy...

Naito: (Cough) Thank you, Samara...I'll just type this up now then...

Samara: You better.

* * *

"An accordian!!" Pudding answered to Mint's previously asked Truth. 

"Interesting..." Mint murmured.

"Chii-ii, your tuuurn!" Pudding chanted. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I guess." She wasn't in the mood to do a possibly humiliating dare.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Pudding asked.

"Nope. Romance is a pointless game brought on by ancestral instincts, just so people can pass on their genes like the simple homosapiens before them."

"..."

"Chi sounds bitter and heart-broken. Don'cha think?" Pudding asked no one in particular.

"It's because she couldn't get a boyfriend no matter how hard she tried." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh, Ichigo, how about you, truth or dare?" Chi said; she had heard Ichigo's previous remark.

Ichigo knew nothing she had in store was good, Truth or Dare, this wasn't going to be good.

"Truth." she said.

"Would you rather have Masaya killed in a slow painful way, or your friend in a quick and painless one?" Chi asked, acting as though it was a perfectly normal question.

'_What kind of a question was that...?'_ Ichigo thought to herself. Both of the ideas made her sick. She really didn't know which of the options she'd go with. Ichigo was not dumb, though. She was surrounded by all her friends, so it was logical to prove her loyalty.

"I'd save my friends over Masaya." She told Chi.

"Positive?"

"Yes! You could skin Masaya, and boil him, torture him all you want and then bury him alive. I don't care, as long as you leave my friends alone."

"Okay!" Chi said in a cheery voice.

"Okay..." Ichigo said supiciously. "Umm...Samara, truth or dare?" Samara was the only one who hadn't played yet.

"Dare!!" Samara screeched, then ducked behind a couch. She was still slightly disoriented.

"Ichigo," Chi whispered. "Have Samara eat the rest of this bowl of candy."

"...What kind of a dare is that?"

"A good one, trust me on this." Chi said grinning.

_'...Trust you, like that's promising,'_ But Ichigo went with the dare anyway.

Samara gobbled down the candy, then she ran out the door. A shatter was heard outside and the whining of Mint's dog, followed by chantings of "Toga!".

* * *

After watching Samara and her sugar rush, everyone was watching The Ring. The screen showed a guy crawling on the ground as Samara came out of the TV and walked after him. 

"Why the hell doesn't he just get up and run? ..." Zakuro asked.

"It's a horror movie, the people have to be stupid, otherwise we wouldn't see blood, guts, corpses, or any gore whatsoever. Which would suck." Chi replied.

"Run!" Lettuce peeked her head over the couch she was hiding behind.

The scene cut as Samara reached the guy and his corpsy gray distorted face flased on the screen, and everyone but Samara, Chi, and Pudding, and of course Zakuro, who was too bored to care, screamed. Samara fell off the couch she was passed out on from the shock, and Chi had seen the movie too many times to be surprised.

"Woohoo! Go Samara!" Pudding yelled.

"Pudding, Samara is the antagonist, she's evil. Stop cheering everytime she kills someone!" Ichigo said.

"If your mother pushed you down a well you'd be pissed too." Chi said; everyone glared at her for revealing part of the stories plot.

"I can't believe I have the same name as a gray rotting corpse from a well." Samara said groggily, she was even more out of it when she crashed from the sugar wearing off.

Mint put her hand in the popcorn bowl, but they were out of popcorn.

"I'll get some more." Chi picked up the bowl. Another part was about to come up that would make the others yell again and she didn't want to be there when that happened. She didn't want to be deaf by 13.

* * *

After another chorus of screams, Ichigo stood up from the couch. "I can't stand this movie much, I'm going to go outside for some air for a few minutes." She said, sickened and woozy from the movie. She didn't really handle anything that was scary well. She walked out Mint's back door and in to the dark garden illumitated by little lights along the path. 

_"You could skin Masaya, and boil him..." _a staticky voice echoed softly through the night.

Ichigo looked around. That was her voice from before.

"You know...Masaya would be very shocked to hear that."

Ichigo looked to her left to see Chi sitting in a cherry blossom tree; it's leaves had fallen out due to the Fall.

"What?" Ichigo said, hardly believing what she heard.

"You heard me. You could call it payback for nearly giving Samara a concusion, originally intended for me, and for accusing me falsely."

Chi had a lot of peeves. but one of them was being accused for something when the person didn't have any proof of it.

Ichigo was speechless for a moment.

"You wouldn't." She said. Though, she knew this wasn't true. Chi wasn't the nicest person around, so Ichigo assumed she could be very vengeful, if need be. But Chi wasn't very interested in revenge. She was more interested in helping Kish by removing Masaya from the picture.

"Let's play a game. Answer this question, and I'll destroy what I've recorded. Okay?"

Silence.

Then Ichigo sighed in defeat and nodded, knowing that that was her only hope of the tape not being shown to Masaya.

"Okay, you said you'd rather have Masaya die, but is that true?"

"...No, it isn't." Ichigo said with some hesitation.

"So you'd rather have your friends die, instead of Masaya? Positive?"

Ichigo had walked right in to that one, blinded by slight panic at the threat. "Yes." she said.

Chi pressed a black button on the recorder and Ichigo's mind clicked.

"And now I have your whole life in my hands. You really should think before saying things-things that could possibly ruin your life."

Ichigo was awestruck. "You-you..."

"Yes?" Chi was smiling; a mischevious, dark smile.

"You're a sick..."

"Heard it before." Chi interrupted.

"You are one twisted-"

Chi let out a long bored sigh. "Some originality, please."

Ichigo's rage built up.

"You're just as disturbed and cold-hearted as those god damn aliens trying to destroy us!" Ichigo hissed.

Chi didn't reply for a moment.

"Disturbed and cold-hearted?" Chi almost sounded bewildered. "What evidence do you have to prove that Kish, Pai, and Tart match any of these qualities?" Well, Pai, maybe...It's always the silent ones.

"I told you! The fact they're trying to destroy the human race!" Ichigo's blood was boiling.

Anger started to rise in to Chi's heart as well. "Do you know what their possible reason may be?" She asked.

"Because they have the power to! They just want to destory us and have the world!"

"Hm...I don't think so." she replied. "They don't differ much from humans, without the ears I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. They have feelings, just like humans, and-"

"If they had feelings they wouldn't be trying to destroy us!" Ichigo yelled.

Chi sighed. "How do you know if they don't need this planet? You're fighting to save you and your race, what if they're doing the same?"

"Why do you care so much!?"

Chi stayed silent; Ichigo was suspicious.

Then, she replied, "I may be fighting for the earth, but my opinion is on neither side. If the earth loses, I, and many others will die. I am fighting for survival,but I don't like this dispute altogether. And it's hipocritical speak badly of the other side, when their reason may be as just as yours."

"This is a fight for the earth, not a political race." Ichigo said in a smug tone.

"Whatever. My point is: I'm using my powers to save people I mostly hate anyway, but at least I'm not judging the other side just because they don't share the same views as me."

"Wow, you are SOO kind and fair." Ichigo said sarcastically, thinking about the tape recorder.

"Fine, maybe I was a teensy bit mean about this whole tape thing. I almost feel bad for you."

Ichigo brightened up.

"Almost." Chi repeated, and Ichigo's face fell.

"But, I will give you another chance. Find the tape recorder; it's somewhere in the garden." Chi said and she jumped out of the tree. "And then you can destroy all evidence of what you said. 'Kay?" The tape-recorder was somehow no longer in her possession.

Ichigo immediately set out, to save her relationship and keep her friends!

* * *

Naito: Chi was acting differently today. As you can see, she's acting a bit meaner, maybe she's in a bad mood. 

Samara: It's 'cuz her boss didn't give her the raise she wanted. (Not Ryou, she works at another place too, remember?)

Naito: Ah, and what other way to get over a bad mood than to toy with a person's head by nearly ruining their life. Also, Kish is in the next chapter, woohoo! ...Ouch, sitting and typing too much...but I have one more story. While in Houston, right after I uploaded the last chapter, a guy with a beer went to the computer next to mine and said "Are you 21?" And I said "No" And he said "Neither am I, I'm 19, but I messed with my license so I could get a beer." And he took a sip of his beer and I said "Okay.." and then he turned to me and said, "Never start drinking, because then you'll drink more and more and end up really liking alchahol." And I said "I was never really planning to start." and he said "Good." ...So yeah, really weird. And the moral of the story is...I'm so cool people actually have to ask if I'm 21, ...or something like that. Buh-bye everybody!


	22. Recorders are falling from the sky, OMG!

Naito: Ya know what I haven't done in a while? Review thankies!! Starting from where I left off a while ago.

Sooo, thanks to Moonlight Mewmew (You've always reviewed so much, big thanks!) , AnimeSakuraFan, Digiwildfire (Your reviews are usually well thought out and have some reflection to the story, thank you!) ShadowWolf315 (You've reviewed for basically every chapter!), JustDifferent202, Flamefeather (Haven't seen you for a while, on the site or anything, I need to post on your site as well soon. And to reply to your review, of course Chi will stay dark, she's always dark, pfft, she'd be crappy if she wasn't), CatsRcool, Tanikara kohitsuji (LOL, Kish's girlfriend is going a bit far, Chi apparently thinks love is a load of crap.), Brightheart7 (Mah friiiend! Ty for teh review, glad you like it), Ichigo (Yeah, I think I'm going to keep it that way, at the end anyway, once Masaya's out of the way.) Blackdevil...and god theres too many, I wanna write my story! I'll add the rest in my next chapter, since its not rly gunna add up anymore, people don't review as much anymore, but a few more, thank you Sterling Fire Kittie, and yes, I think shes acting more serious too, it turns out that whenever I'm really hyper, I make my characters more serious, so weird. And Flame Rising, I have never gotten such a long review, and yes, I do feel honored, I love your Fireplace forum.

Kish: I ish in this chapter, yuuushhh...

* * *

Ichigo was determined to find that tape. She'd cut open her leg if it was in there to get it and destroy it. She searched behind the bushes, in the flowers, swam through the fountain, scratched herself when checking through the rose bushes, looked in the rain gutter on top of the roof, and looked through Mickey's doghouse, which was bigger than her own bedroom. And even after searching through these places, and more, she did not find the tape. The others had fallen asleep during The Ring's credits, so they didn't realize how long the two had been gone. 

Ichigo sighed. _'This is hopeless...'_. But she continued to search.

* * *

**2 Hours Later...**

_'I am SOOO heartless.'_ Chi was sitting in the tree, thinking to herself sarcastically. Although watching Ichigo search madly for a tape recorder that wasn't even hidden out there was amusing, it was getting cold. She patted the tape recorder in her pocket and yawned.

Then she felt a chill wind blow by her. She looked around, but nothing was there. She shrugged and leaned against the tree, closing her eyes.

* * *

"COME ON! It's gotta be around here somewhere!!" Ichigo yelled to the sky, before proceeding to dig through the garden. 

And then it hit her...

Literally.

After a quick clunk on the head, a black box fell to her side.

Could it be...?

"YES!" Ichigo exclaimed. She picked up the tape recorder, pulled out the tape and stared at it, before snapping it in half, pulling out the audio-film, crumpling it up and throwing it. She sighed and went back inside.

Meanwhile, Chi was sleeping soundly against the tree. Or, was, until she was pushed off the branch and onto the ground.

"HEY!" She looked around frantically after being jolted from her sleep.

"You really should fight fair. You could have actually hid it, at least."

She looked up at the branch she was sitting on before and saw Kish.

"Hey, it's all part of the plan. Masaya will find the tape in his locker, break up with Ichigo, and while Ichigo is sensitive and broken-hearted, you go to comfort her, and she falls madly in love with you." Chi said while shaking the grass out of her hair.

"Well, that's not going to work, since chigo found the tape-recorder." Kish replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How did she...?" Chi subconciously reached for her pocket, but indeed, the recorder was gone. She binked, then looked up at Kish.

As though reading her mind, Kish said "It just seemed like an unfair method."

Chi rolled her eyes before standing up. "For a sneaky, smug, alien stalker, you sure can be very...polite, I guess."

"Why, thank you."

"Whatever. Oh, that reminds me, I have a question." Chi said, remembering the story Ichigo told earlier. "Are there any other people who are pretending to be on the Mew's side?"

Kish thought for a moment. "No, just you, I think."

"Oh...okay." Chi said and nodded. A chill went up her spine, and she shuddered. She was confused, and a little worried. Why would there be another spy that Kish didn't know about? There was a moment of silence.

"Well..." Kish said, "I guess I'd better go. Don't torture Ichigo too much."

"Yeah, see you." Chi replied, and waved as Kish teleported away.

* * *

Naito: Short chapter, sorry, I'm swamped with video requests, site updates, and all sorts of other shit. And soon I have to go to a scrapbooking thing, etc, etc. Ftw. I was up until two o' clock working, this really isn't how a 13 year old should be working, but I don't care. Meh...bye...please review...and all that other stuff (Waves a little flag in the air pathetically before head falls on keyboard) And maybe my chapters are getting worse...but that's because I have barely any motivation for fanfic-ing anymore. I'm more partial to regular stories and poetry...oh, how I love the poetry. 


	23. Tricksters and Sabotage

Naito: Got back from Florida yesterday

Naito: Got back from Florida yesterday. Wahoo, yippee, so on…so forth…etc, etc.

Samara: Naito's in a bad mood…I think.

Naito: Ten video requests, and over-active video making program, lack of inspiration for writing, and everyone trying to play Match-Maker for me on my site, when I do not need it! Also Silverleaf and Moonstar found a theme song for meh. Now meh theme songs are Real Slim Shadey XD, Boten Anna (Boten Shadey), and some other ones. Wahoo. Fic time. –Looks through writing journal for where to start off- This thing is so full of random passages, its more like an idea book…Also, I have determined that if I can't get a job, I'll move to Florida and work in the Tower of Terror ride at Disney's MGM Studios, 'cuz they have those awesome Bellhop uniforms. For Halloween, I think I'll be a ghostly Bellhop.

* * *

That day, the rest of the sleepover was uneventful. It was now a few days later, and Chi was sitting on a chimney on this cold day, warming her hands to the smoke that came from it, her tail and cat ears twitching as she plotted and schemed. Samara was curled up, asleep at the base of the chimney on the roof. Her mind seemed to be clouded, like the smoke that was coming from the chimney was completely fogging up her thoughts. Her past matchmaking scheme had been foiled, and she was trying to come up with a new one. Her ears perked when voices began to drift from below.

"Tonight?" There was a pause. "Okay! Also, could you pick me up; I'm a little worried to walk there." Pause. "Yeah, because of that. See you at six." Pause. "Love you too. Bye, Masaya!"

A smile crept onto Chi's face as a delightful plan began to unfold. She stepped off the chimney, evidently the chimney on Ichigo's house, shook Samara to wake her, and without waiting headed off.

Samara lifted her head and looked around. Her ears picked up some yelling in the distance. "Lemme go ya filthy, mangy ca-"

She sighed and laid her head back down. She did not feel like getting caught up into this mess.

* * *

"Yo, Kish!" Chi said into the payphone in one of the alleyways.

"Hey, why'd you call?" Kish asked.

"I have a plan; I need you to meet me near Ichigo's house in an hour. This plan is full-proof." Chi said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Kish yawned.

"Did you just wake up?" Chi asked.

"Yeah."

"Why the hell are you sleeping in so late? Its five P.M."

"I'm aware of that, can I hang up now?"

"Yeah, sure, get ready." Click.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm wearing this, and you still have yet to tell me why we're here." Kish hissed.

"You'll find out soon enough." Chi said.

They were sitting in a fancy restaurant. Waiters bustled about, occupied with their work on this busy day.

"'Bout time." Chi said, looking towards the door.

When Kish tried to look towards the door to see what she was talking about and possibly get some answers to his questions, Chi pushed his head down behind a menu. "Don't let them see you!"

"Let who see me!?"

"Ichigo and Masaya, why else would I have brought you here?"

"You want me to watch their date to torture me and watch my love be torn from my hands?" Kish asked.

"Oh please, I'm not that heartless." Chi said. Kish raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to mess up their date."

"Oooh, so you're going to do that to Ichigo. Not heartless…sure."

"Fine, if it's so bad, we can go."

"I never said that." Kish smirked.

They peeked over their menus as Ichigo and Masaya were seated. They watched as the couple simply sat awkward occasionally saying something to each other. Their observing state was deterred when a waitress came.

"What would you like to drink?"  
"Just water, please." Chi said.

"What about you?" The waitress turned to Kish, who didn't seem to notice. He kept staring ahead at the table where Masaya and Ichigo were. Chi kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Oh…um, water, yeah." He answered.

"Alright. Your main server will be here soon." She said, scrutinizing Kish's green hair and strange behavior. "What a cute couple you two are."

"We are NOT a couple." They both said harshly.

The waitress shrugged and left at that.

A waitress left Masaya and Ichigo's table. Ichigo was fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously and Masaya would occasionally glance at her.

"I'll be right back. Don't let Ichigo see you." Chi said to Kish as she swiftly rose and walked away. He mumbled in response and kept his gaze locked on the table.

A few minutes later a voice asked "What would you like tonight, sir?"

Kish, still sulking didn't look up momentarily. "I would like…" He looked up. "CHI!?"

"That's not on the menu, sorry." Chi said with a grin. "I can't blame you though; I love how I look in this uniform. I think I'll keep it." She was wearing a wig and disguised as one of the restaurant's waitresses.

Kish's eye twitched. "How did you get that…?"

"Do I ask you where you get your clothing? No, I don't." Chi replied. "Anyway, time to put the plan into motion." She pulled a small saw and two bricks from her bag and put them in her back pocket. Kish watched in confusion as she walked over to the table where his love and, in his opinion, idiotic love-stealing bastard were seated.

She asked their orders, and then asked "Awww, how long have you two been together?"

"Three months exactly." Ichigo said, blushing.

"So today's like an anniversary. How cute." Chi replied, before her turn going solemn. "It's unfortunate that most relationships at your age end around three months." Her mock joy then came back, leaving Masaya and Ichigo with strange expressions upon their faces.

Chi then rather bluntly and with obvious purpose, dropped her notebook. "Oh, excuse me." She said as she bent to pick it up.

"Is she crazy?" Ichigo whispered hurriedly to Masaya, who shrugged.

Chi lifted her head back up. "Your food will be here soon, you two lovebirds enjoy your night." She said before skipping away, the two bricks no longer in her back pockets.

She came back and sat next to Kish, tossing the saw aside.

"What did you do?" He asked, puzzled.

"You'll see. All Masaya has to do is shift his chair backwards a little bit…" Chi said, drawing out her last words as her eyebrows raised when Masaya did just that. Scooted backwards. With a crash, the chair crashed, unbalanced by the back legs that were cut short. He took the tablecloth, carrying empty plates, glasses, and the bread basket with him. Ichigo stood up and looked over the table in alarm.

"Masaya, are you okay!?" She nearly screamed, her eyes wide with concern.

Ichigo and Kish were trying their hardest not to laugh, but couldn't help but double over with hysteric cackles. Some of the people tables around couldn't help but laugh as well, while some looked simply appalled. Chi jumped up and quickly composed herself, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes and hurried over to the table.

"I am SO sorry! You got the bad chair." She said, trying to keep her voice light, while choking back giggles. "Allow me to escort you to another table."

_A table set up especially for you two…"lovebirds"._

* * *

Naito: Heh, took me months to finish this chapter. I totally forgot. –Yawns- I've been so busy. Anyway…watch, fave, review, all that crap. The next chapter is sure to be a fun-filled chapter, with more pranks sure to make Masaya look like a fool. I'll try to be better with updating.

Samara: What? No rants about your life?

Naito: Nope. Don't feel like it. Despite how I am uberly sad right now, I'll deal with it.

Samara: Awz…


	24. Double Doors

Naito: Welp, I'm redoing the entire beginning A/N. Hmm. I need to get started on my lemon for my competition against my friends, seeing who can write the best lemon. I've only written one before this, and it's pretty…screwed up. I think its okay, in terms of writing, but the circumstances…cats…it's hard to write animal lemons…

Samara: You're disgusting.

Naito: Yeah…yeah…kinda.

Samara: I raised you well.

Naito: Yey. :D

* * *

"Here ya go." Chi said as she escorted them to the new table. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, good luck with the rest of your night." She gave a nod and walked away swiftly.

Ichigo and Masaya took a seat across from each other. The minute he sat down though a loud embarrassing noise filled the room. Masaya's face turned red and Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhh…" Masaya cleared his throat. "Excuse me." Masaya said, trying to regain his composure.

"It's fine…" Ichigo said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Masaya laughed nervously and reached for his glass.

"Step 3…" Chi said, watching, holding her breath slightly as the plan unfolded.

And with the tip of a glass, it executed as the water missed his mouth and fell down his chin, shirt, and making an embarrassing mark on his lap, sure to give everyone false assumptions on its origin.

The two stayed silent for a moment, before Ichigo broke the silence.

"Masaya, are you okay? You've been acting a little…well, odd tonight."

"No, I'm not okay, I feel bad, I must be embarrassing you so much. I am so deeply sdorry for my continuous errors and for messing up our date." He replied, with overly sweet sincerity.

"No you aren't!" She exclaimed quickly, "You're just having rotten luck, that's all, it's not your fault."

"Well, maybe not, I wouldn't consider being on a date with a beautiful girl like you rotten luck."

Ichigo blushed. "Th-thank you." Her voice squeaked and Masaya smiled at her.

They turned their heads when they heard two gagging noises, but Chi and Kish ducked behind their menus before they could see.

"Dammit…no good." Chi whispered to Kish. "I only have one last idea."

"What is it?"

"I call it 'Operation Mockingbird'." Chi said, as she pulled from her bag a box. She then opened that box to find another bag. She flicked the bag and it started to squirm, and soon began to thrash as muffled grunts came from it.

"You gave it a name?"

"Yep"

Kish stared at the bag, perplexed. Chi reached in and grabbed the contents of the bag, and plucked it out.

Within her hands was a wide-eyed bird with a rubber band around its beak.

"I'm not too familiar with Earth laws Chi, but that looks a bit like animal abuse…"He said, staring at the bird. He reached out and poked it. The bird glared at him and swung out one of his legs, kicking Kish's finger, which recoiled. "Why you little…"

Chi pulled the rubber band off the bird's beak, only to clamp her fingers on it. "Alrighty Dark, here's the deal. I have a job for you, and if you do the job properly, I let you go and you get to be free and happy without being one of Samara's toys on a stick. Got it?"

The bird nodded and Chi lifted her fingers.

"Toy on a stick? Sounds kinky." He said.

"You know what I mean."

"Mhm, anyway, you are one evil person, hitting me over the head and putting me in a bag. And second, what is the job? I want out of this place."

Chi shrugged at the comment and whispered into the bird's ear. Kish hummed, feeling rather left out.

When the whispering stopped, the bird nodded. "Alright. And after this, you let me go."

"I promise I will."

"Can we just get this started already?" Kish whispered to them.

Chi nodded and let Dark go. He flapped on to the floor and started to hop over to Masaya and Ichigo's table, hiding behind chairs and table legs occasionally to reduce the risk of being seen.

"Ow!" Kish exclaimed. Chi had smacked him since he started humming spy music, and the two returned their attention to Masaya and Ichigo's table.

"Masaya, I'm sorry if your night may be ruined-" Ichigo said, but was cut off.

"Ichigo, as long as I am here with you I'm happy. I can't be sad when I'm here with such a-"

"Whore."

"What?!" Ichigo gasped.

"No, I didn't-" Masaya exclaimed, surprised.

"Really ever want to go out with you; I just wanted to see if I could get into your pants."

Her jaw dropped. "You what!?" She screeched.

"You heard me. But I realize it's not really worth the trouble, so it's over."

Ichigo was speechless at that, as was Masaya, he was wondering why he was saying this, he wasn't trying to, but the words came from his lips without his control.

As the words sunk in, Ichigo's eyes began to water, tears pooling her vision.

A dark smudge was unnoticed as it seemed to pull itself out of Masaya's back and swirl through the air back to the table where Chi and Kish were sitting. Chi took this as a cue to jump from her seat, still in her waitress outfit and skip over to Ichigo and Masaya's table. She pulled a knife from her back pocket and placed a hand on Masaya's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Another heart-breaking air-head boy to add to tonight's special?" She asked with a smile on her face as she held the knife in her right hand.

"But I didn't mean to…I-It's…" Masaya stopped trying to come up with an explanation when he didn't even understand what had happened, got up, and ran to the door.

Chi hit a switch she had in her hand a moment before his hand touched the handle, and when it did he stopped, and yowled in pain as an electric shock ran from the knob and into his fingertips with a loud 'BZZT', but he pushed through the door and ran off.

"Well, that was rather unfortunate. Don't worry, guys are jerks." Chi said, turning back to Ichigo. "Would you like to order dessert, your food today is free of charge given today's events."

"No…I'm not that hungry, but thanks anyway." Ichigo said, as she got up and nodded to Chi. She walked towards the door, poking the handle quickly to see if it was safe, and opening the door and leaving.

With a sigh, Chi went back to the table where Kish was sitting, pulled her wig off rested her head on the table, looking up at Kish's surprised face.

"Did that just happen?" He asked in a daze.

Chi nodded. "Yes, Masaya's gone, Ichigo's single. All we have to worry about is Masaya trying to apologize to Ichigo at school, in which case I'll try to monitor him and ensure that that doesn't happen."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Chi then found herself in a killer hug. "Thanks for doing all this Chi, Pai and Tart never would have done this for me!"

"It's no problem…really," Chi said breathlessly "But…I'm having a small issue with breathing right now…"

Kish let her go. "Sorry about that, I'm just really happy, I never thought this would happen."

"I can see that, but you still have a bit to learn regarding manners, just because he's gone doesn't mean she's automatically yours. This has opened the double doors to the ballroom but you can't just walk into this party wearing a t-shirt and jeans."

"…What? What party? And I'm not wearing jeans, or a t-shirt."

"Never mind, never mind. Anyway, I'll be leaving now before the staff catches on. Also, Dark's off chasing after Masaya making sure he runs home without waiting for Ichigo, so don't worry about that." Chi said, standing up.

"Okay, again, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Chi said bluntly before turning and leaving.

* * *

She walked home satisfied, she was glad that Kish was happy about all this, she didn't see a reason why he didn't deserve Ichigo. She believed they could go very nicely together.

She approached the house, and looked down and saw a small piece of paper.

She raised an eyebrow, and picked it up. It simply read "_Don't interfere again_." She flipped it over, and back again, that was all it said, no signature, no nothing. She put it in her pocket, with a shrug, and it only dwindled in her mind a few minutes more before fading from her thoughts.

* * *

Naito: Well then, finally. Each chapter takes me a month to write, given my procrastination. But I have big news. I am heading to Colorado Springs to meet a friend of mine from the internet. We talk on the phone occasionally too, but I finally get to meet him. I'm so excited, also really nervous, but man this is amazing. I'm so happy.

Samara: How adorable. You haven't told him about me yet by the way.

Naito: For good reason. You could be considered an imaginary friend.

Samara: That, or maybe I have to do with your spirit, am I an alter ego, hmm? Or your core self, who knows. Do I seem fake? A figment of your mind?

Naito: Yes and no.

Samara: That's hardly an answer. Anywho, read and review please people.

Naito: Amazing, I have the ending for this fic completely planned out, I just don't know how to get there.


End file.
